What an Irony
by ilovebutch19
Summary: Sarah, a human child found on Earth by Knockout, has been trained to be a decepticon. However, when she travels to Earth as part of her mission, things look different in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**What an Irony Chapter 1**

Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!

_A long time ago….Decepticons and Autobots were not at each other's circuts. They lived in peace and harmony on a planet called Cybertron. Then the one they called Megatron gathered followers and destroyed Cybertron. _

_A few brave Autobots managed to escape and flee to a planet called Earth but sadly, they were followed by the Decepticons. Megatron became interested in the planet with new beings called humans and all their technology._

_It has been 300 years since that fateful day in Cybertron and the two groups still fight. But there was to be a glimmer of hope…a star in the war of all things….A decepticon who would bring the 300 year war to an end._

_This is her story…_

Starscream gazed at the computers that stood in front of him in the main control room. He sneered," Those wretched Autobots…they are the ones responsible for stealing up the Energon that we are needed to survive."

Walking in, Megatron said," That I know Starscreen but we must be patient. Soon, we shall the Energon that we need to take over this wretched planet."

Snorting, Starscream replied," Who knew that a planet with skin …ewe…covered…ewe…beings would be so good for the taking." As he shivered at the thought of those….things…..

Megatron seen that Breakdown walked into the room and bowed down before him.

"You summoned Lord Megatron?"

"Yes…I need you both to…wait where is that red medic that is always with you?" as he glared at the mech.

Breakdown said," Unfortunately, he left for Earth in search of an Energon supply and his coordinates have been offline ever since…"

"This will not do! I will not have my most trusted medic out there, doing whatever the spark he wants, and turning off his coordinates so we cannot locate him!" Megatron sneered as he slammed his servo down on his throne in the control room.

Bowing down before his commander, Starscream replied," Shall I send out the fighters to locate Knockout my liege?"

Megatron looked at the seeker and replied," Yes and you shall accompany them." As he turned his back to his second in command.

Starscream nodded," Very well my liege we shall find him and tell him you are expecting him with a very…interesting meeting." As he chuckled evil like and left the room.

Growling, Megatron replied," Remind me to find a new second in command. His evil laughs destroy my audios." As he sat down on his throne.

Knockout chuckled evil like as he sneered," Another one bites the dust." As he sped off into the night.

What a night it was indeed. First he had captured some Energon for the Decepticons then he enjoyed him to a little human speed racing. Of course, he won. Well…in his way he won.

The human that was driving the other car rammed him and damaged his paint. Of course for the vein and narcissistic medic, that would not do.

What did he do?

Why, he just simply threw him off course and right into a ditch.

He chuckled as that thought as he sped toward the mountains. He figured it was about time to turn his location back on.

Just when he was about to do so, he heard it.

A whimper.

_Just what is that?_

He shook his head as he told himself mentally it was just his imagination. Perhaps there were more bugs in his audios.

He groaned at the thought of that and turned back into a robot. He began hitting his left audio with his right servo and frowned.

There was nothing in that ear.

He did the same thing to his other audio and once again nothing. He frowned. That was so odd.

"_Okay I am definitely imaging things…it must be those human horror films getting to my circuits…"_

Picking up the Energon he just sat down, he heard it once more. This time though it was a cry. A cry of what he thought was a sparkling in distress.

"_Just where is that coming from?" _He thought to himself as he looked around. He picked out a bush where the cry seemed to be loudest at.

Carefully bending down, Knockout pushed the bush aside and groaned at the sight. Inside a basket, wrapped up in a pink blanket, was a sparkling. A human sparkling.

"Just what I need at this time of the night, a human child…" as he growled out in frustration and turned to walk away. As he did, he felt something get a hold of him. It was something he had never felt before.

It was…his protective programming….coming out….

"No no NO! I am not taking that _thing _back with me! You can try to talk me out of it all you want but the answer is no and WILL stay NO!" Knockout snapped at his programming.

He turned once more to walk away but growled as his protective programming took over again.

"_But if you leave that thing here…it will die to the elements.."_

"So WHAT?! Another human bites the dust for all I care!"

"_But…look at it…it's all alone…who knows where its parents are…."_

"Dammit all! I don't care! Nothing is changing my mind!" Knockout snapped as he turned back to the baby. He blinked as the baby whimpered and looked up at him with its dark brown eyes.

"_It needs you…you need it…."_

"All right! Frag! I will take the wretched brat!"

Scooping up the baby, he looked down to realize it was not just any human baby. It was a femme. A girl.

"_Great just what I need…a girl of all things…."_

The little girl yawned meekly and snuggled into Knockout's hold. It was cute he had to admit that one.

"Now the problem is..what shall I tell Lord Megatron….he would just want to kill you on the spot if I bring you in our warship….."

Knockout pondered for a while and then a great idea struck him. Autobots were allies were humans. Perhaps…just perhaps…they could raise this human up to be one of them. A Decepticon. She could be of use to them when the time was right.

"_What a splendid idea…Lord Megatron is sure to agree with me…."_

He chuckled evil like at his brilliant idea and said," Now what shall you be called?" and noticed a bracelet on the child's arm.

He looked to see the name Sarah on the bracelet. He also notices another thing too. A note attached to the blanket.

Curiously, he gently pulled the note off the blanket and proceeded to read it.

_To whom ever find this wonderful little girl of ours,_

_We are unable to care for her but we are hoping that someone with a strong loving heart will take her, give her a good home and a good upbringing. Please take care of our wonderful child._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Bleaker._

He growled. Why would anyone leave a child just to die out here in this miserable wilderness?! It was just like his own parents. His own parents left him on the doorstep of a miserable orphanage and never looked back. If Megatron hadn't…well that was all in the past now….

_Dammit…there goes my protective protocol again…._

He turned into a car and carefully placed the baby in the backseat of his car. He made sure she was strapped in and started to speed off. But then he realized. It might wake her up.

Growling, he made sure the car was at a safe level of speed and went on. He turned on his coordinates at last and made the call.

"Knockout to base…requesting a ground bridge stat…."

"Well, well…nice to see you finally turned on your coordinates. Just where have you been?" Starscream growled out in frustration.

"Apologies I was …taking care of some business…."

Snorting, Starscream replied," More like racing. You know that Megatron frowns upon that. And of, don't expect a welcome home party. Our liege is delighted to see you when you get home."

"Whatever…just beam me a freakin ground bridge…."

The ground bridge glowed in the middle of the wilderness as Knockout entered it with his Energon and his…extra passenger….

Knockout sighed as he looked at the femme who was looking up at him. He sneered," Look you little brat, let me do all the talking…our Lord might not like a human telling him what is what understand?"

Sarah looked at him and just giggled as she kicked her feet.

Shaking his helm, Knockout entered the control room with the baby protected safely in his arms. He did not understand this protective programming crap.

Maybe he could get Soundwave to remove it.

Megatron sneered," Where in the frag have you been?" as he turned around to face the red medic.

"Apologies but I was caught up with some things…" as Knockout bowed to the Lord.

"You have been street racing again haven't you?! Didn't I tell you that…" Megatron stopped in mid-sentence as he seen the sparkling.

Sarah looked up at the leader of the Decepticons and giggled.

This did not go well with the leader. He sneered," Get that wretched creature out of here! You know no humans are allowed on this ship! EVER!"

Knockout quickly said," Please let me explain my reasoning my liege…she was orphaned…she could make a great ally for us…if we train her up right…"

"You actually think that our great leader is going to agree with you on this?" as Starscream walked in.

Sneering, Knockout replied coldly," No one asked you to state what you had on your database."

"How dare you bring that thing in here?! My liege, if this…._thing…._allowed to stay here, the consequences could be very severe indeed. The Autobots will locate her and attack us at the right moment. Your whole plan would be ruined!'

Smirking, Knockout threw out," But if we trained her right, we could use her to spy on the Autobots and deliver to us some very important information….like the information about the All Spark…."

Megatron rubbed his mouth plate in thought. It was true. All these years of searching…looking….no trace of the All Spark had been found. But if they could penetrate the base…the possibilities were limitless.

Knockout looked at the sparkling as Megatron was trying to decide the child's fate.

Looking at his two followers, Megatron replied," Starscream is right. The child might point us out to the Autobots and to Optimus Prime."

Starscream smirked at the medic as he thought his leader was going to agree with him for once.

"But…Knockout is right as well. This sparkling would be a great addition to my army of Decepticons." As he said," That is why I side with Knockout and she shall be under heavy protection until she comes of age."

Starscream blinked in shock as he bowed to his leader and said," As you wish my Liege."

Megatron pointed one of his digits at Knockout and said," You shall be in charge of her care and upbringing. She will be kept hidden until we feel she is old enough and responsible enough to be sent to Earth. Do not fail me."

Knockout nodded as he bowed and said," She will be in good hands. Breakdown and I shall see to it personally that she is a Decepticon worthy of her linage."

Megatron nodded," Now go and take that…thing out here with you…"

The trio nodded as they left the main control area. They were all shocked that Megatron had agreed to keep a human in their domain and to train her to be a Decepticon.

Starscream snorted," The child is lucky Lord Megatron did not shoot her out of the first airlock. And why did you bring that thing here anyway Knockout?"

Smirking, Knockout said," I knew that she would be advantage to us…"

Breakdown shook his head. He knew the real reason. Knockout felt sorry for the child. Out of all bots, Knockout knew what this child was going through.

Sarah yawned as she snuggled into Knockout's arms. It was going to be a trying time ahead for the group but they were ready to rise to the challenge.

A human of their own. It was genius.


	2. Chapter 2

**What an Irony Chapter 2**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

The next few weeks on the Decepticon warship were a bit troubling to say in the least. The problem. Simple. The human child that Knockout brought. The child Megatron decided that should be raised to be a Decepticon.

The problem started from night 1…..

"Dammit Knockout! Can't you get her to hush?" Breakdown snapped as he rubbed his audios from the pain.

Knockout snapped," She is hungry! I am trying to imitate the mother's milk but it's not working!" as he walked back and forth with the crying baby.

Breakdown groaned," There must be something we can do!" as he took the baby and took over walking back and forth with her.

Knockout looked at the low-grade Energon and said," No…we cannot do that…I don't know what kind of side effects this might have on her…."

Groaning, Breakdown said," We have to try something. Anything."

Knockout took the formula out once more and began making it up. He gulped as he took a dropper and pulled out some low-grade energon from the cube. He took it and placed it in the formula.

The formula blew up and began blue in color. He blinked as the formula turned white once more and looked frothier.

"Well I think you might have just made mother's milk….." Breakdown said as Knockout handed him the bottle to feed Sarah.

Sarah sucked on the bottle while the mechs sighed in relief. Maybe things would get better as the night wore on…..

A few hours later, Sarah woke up screaming and kicking. Rolling his optics and groaning in disgust, Knockout walked up to the crib and picked the child up.

"Now what is wrong with you? I fed you and changed you." As he noticed she was closing her eyes.

He had a thought. He tried to lay her down again and she began crying once more. He picked her back up and it stopped.

Rolling his optics, Knockout sat on the side of the berth and held her close to him. He snorted," You are such a trouble maker…you know that right?"

Sarah just yawned and snuggled deeper into the medic's arms.

Knockout sighed. It could not get any worse.

Well, that was the beginning of the problems for them. Several months passed and soon she learned how to crawl…..

Knockout growled," Dammit it all!" as he picked up Sarah who was making a break for the control tower.

Sarah grinned and giggled as she kicked her feet as if to say put me down and let me go.

Starscream smirked," You have to give that brat credit. She knows when to go and when to stop. By the way, did that low-grade Energon do anything to her?"

Knockout snorted," For your information, it may have made her a bit more sensitive to her surrounds and faster but that is it…I have done scans on her numerous times…" as he put the baby down.

Starscream snorted," Thank goodness she has upgraded to human food…by the way, how are we supposed to provide her with that?"

Knockout blasted back," For your information, Breakdown is coming up with a solution to just that problem. We are currently developing a special formula for her that will imitate human nutrients. We stole the vital things that she will need as if she needs them on Earth."

Snorting, Starscream said," I hope you know what you are doing. Lord Megatron wants perfection. And another thing…hey where is the brat?"

Knockout looked down and his optics widened in horror as he noticed she was gone. He took off running down the hall with Starscream in hot pursuit.

Sarah giggled as she crawled into Lord Megatron's private quarters. The little girl continued her path until she was picked up by a certain leader.

Megatron opened the doors and looked at the two mechs. He said," Is this yours?" as he showed the baby he had by a diaper.

Knockout blinked as Megatron dropped the baby into his arms and sneered," Keep her under tighter control or else." As he walked off.

Starscream sneered," Nice going medic…"

Knockout fired back," Whatever screamy….."

"Don't call me that!" Starscream snapped as Breakdown and Knockout left to return to their quarters.

The problems only seemed to escalate from there. Knockout swore under his breath if this child ever made it to 16, she would be a lucky femme.

A few years passed and Sarah was the age of 5 years old. She seemed to be more alert than other human child and faster. Knockout assumed it was because of the low Energon that he gave to her as a young child but he could not be for certain.

Sarah sighed as she kicked her feet while sitting on her berth. How long was she going to be cooped up in her quarters?

True, her father told her that she needed to stay there while he made his rounds but she was bored. She wanted some excitement.

Sarah slipped down from her berth and pressed the code into the code pad. She knew it after all. Her father taught her and she was her father's eager student.

Walking down the hall, the whole thing seemed so interesting to her. Why was she so much smaller than everyone else? What was her purpose in life? True she had a good life with her father and his comrades but she still wanted to know her true purpose in life.

Sarah shook her head and frowned as she noticed she was at the main control tower. Punching in the code, she went inside without much trouble.

Looking around, she grinned as she seen the chair. The captain's chair. She walked over and pulled herself up in it.

Sarah looked at all the controls and was amazed at how well the technology was in here. Why was her father trying to keep her from coming in here? It was amazing. At least, to a 5 year old it was exciting. To anyone else, it would have been boring.

She grinned as she coughed a bit and then proceeded to imitate Megatron.

"You there! Set this ship for the planet Earth! What is that?! How dare you question me! I am your Lord, your supreme commander!" as she slammed her fist on the control panel.

Bad mistake. The control panel began glowing and the ship's internal warning panel went off in a blair.

"_Warning! The ship's cloaking device has been turned off! The coordinates are noticeable! Warning turn cloaking device back on!"_

Sarah covered her ears at the shattering noise as she got off the chair. She felt like this time she did something bad.

Meanwhile, Knockout was wondering what had set off the ship's internal warning system. He ran toward the main control bay where Breakdown joined him in the chase.

"What is the meaning of this?" Breakdown yelled out.

Frowning, Knockout said," I am not sure! I am heading that way to check it out! Say where is Starscream?" as he looked to see the Seeker had joined them.

Starscream snapped," I bet it's that brat of yours!" as he frowned deeper.

Knockout frowned deeper and said," Nonsense. Sarah may be a little bit of a troublemaker but she would never do something like this." As they made it to the main control bay.

Breakdown put in the code and his optics widened in horror. He looked to see Sarah curled up in a ball in the corner as she shook from the fear she was huge trouble.

Starscream ran over to the control panel and typed in some information. He sighed in huge relief as the ship's cloaking device was restored. He turned around and looked at the young child.

"You little brat…"

Knockout got in front of the seeker and the child and said," Look let me handle this. Can't you see you are scaring her." As he noticed the child was shaking.

Snorting, Starscream said," She better be lucky Megatron is off on Earth overseeing the transfer of Energon otherwise, it would be all of our heads."

Breakdown said," Oh lighten up Screamy." As he shook his head.

Starscream screeched," Don't call me that and talk to your brat doctor before Megatron does!" as he left the control bay.

Frowning, Knockout went over to the young child. He said," Sarah I am extremely disappointed in you. I told you to stay in your quarters until I returned. How can we trust you if you will not even follow the simplest of orders?! If Megatron had been here, you would have been in so much trouble! You could have gotten us killed!" and blinked Breakdown laid a servo on the doctor's shoulder.

"I think that Sarah has learned her lesson. Look at her."

Knockout looked down to see Sarah hugged him and sobbed,"I am so sorry father. I promise I will not ever disobey orders again. I will be an obedient Decepticon. I promise. Please don't ground me."

Rolling his optics, Knockout replied," No I am not going to punish you. I see that you have learned your lesson. But next time, I will not be as lenient."

Sarah blinked as Knockout wiped the tears away from her eyes and said," Don't give this old medic a heart attack. I have had enough excitement raising you as it is."

Breakdown could not help but smile a bit. The exchange between father and daughter was quite a scene.

"_Little Sarah….you are slowing opening the warmth back in your father's heart. Maybe he will learn to let go of the hatred and learn to love once more."_

The years slowly passed into the sunsets of Earth. As the years began to pass, Sarah began to grow into an older child and Knockout could not help but he proud of her. Even though she was still a bratty child to him.

Sarah giggled as she let the snow land on her face and said," Father what's this white stuff?"

Knockout said," Sarah pay attention. We are here to explore the region and report back to Megatron."

Sarah however was not listening. She looked up at the sky with so much interest. She laughed at the way the snow landed on her face.

Breakdown chuckled," Lighten up doctor she is still a child."

Frowning, Knockout said," She is now 9 years old. She needs to start being more serious." As he looked at his scanner.

"Come on old friend, don't you remember what you were like as a kid? A curious little mech who was always wondering about his world."

Knockout snorted but he knew his old friend was right. He was just like that when he was a kid. Curious.

Sarah giggled as she threw a snow ball at Knockout and said," Got you."

Knockout smirked as he brushed off his shoulder and said," Oh you think so do you?" as he threw snow at the child.

Squealing, Sarah ran and said," Cannot catch me old man!"

Snorting, Knockout said," I will be happy to let you know that I am the ripe age of 350!" as he threw snow at her again.

Breakdown chuckled as he picked up the scanner and continued scouting the terrain. He knew that this child might be just the thing that Knockout needed.

Knockout could not help but smile as he watched his young sparkling grow into a teenager. She was indeed quite the learner.

He watched her learn all she could about their ship, their enemies, their allies, and why not? She had some of the best teachers that a sparkling could ask for.

Sarah was interested as she watched Knockout working on the bots in his medic bay. She even helped him a lot. She would go fetch things, tell him formulas and even write out her own plans on how to make the bots faster, stronger, and more ready.

Even Starscream had to admit that Knockout was right about one thing. The brat had become useful to the Decepticons.

Sarah was learning a thing or two from the seeker as well. A lot of time she was going up the bridge and watched him train the other seekers or new recruits that were in desperate need of training.

Starscream seemed more than eager to teach the sparkling a thing or two. He could not help but watch as she wrote notes down that she intended to study when she returned to her quarters.

He could not help but smile a bit but he would not let anyone know that he was getting attached to the sparkling as well. People or Bots would never take him seriously again.

Megatron smirked as he watched the young sparkling knowing she was reaching the upcoming age when she would be ready to join the ranks of the Decepticons.

"_Soon Optimus Prime you will meet your doom…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**What an Irony Chapter 3**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

The sun carefully shone its brightness into the Nemesis letting the inhabitants inside that it was morning already.

Well, one person was not ready to get up…..

Sarah groaned as she turned over her on her side covering her face with her pillow. She hated how the sun seemed to tease her with its brightness first thing in the morning.

There was a knock at the door. One of the drones spoke," Lady Sarah? It's time to get up. You are missing breakfast."

Sarah turned over to her clock and her eyes widened. "Frag! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" as she jumped out of bed and ran to open her hatch above her berth.

She grabbed a black tank top with the Decepticon symbol on it, black pants, and her undergarments.

"Miss Sarah?"

"Go away! Tell father and the others I shall be there in a moment!" Sarah snapped as she brushed through her hair.

The drone snorted and walked down the hall. Sarah was no ray of sunshine first thing in the morning. Just like her father.

Sarah made sure her hair was right and proceeded to put her on her black boots. She looked at her symbol and sighed.

When would she get her own symbol? She was hoping it was soon. Then it struck her.

Looking up at her "human" calendar, she realized something. Today was her 16th birthday. She wondered if anyone else on the Nemesis remembered too.

Sarah grinned. Maybe today was the day that she could prove herself worthy of entering the Decepticon ranks. True she was just a trainee but maybe today she would be made a scout.

She looked in the mirror once more and nodded her approval. She was beautiful. She had reached at least 6 feet tall which her father told her was a side effect of the low-grade Energon she had received as a child. Her eyes were the darkest brown and her hair was dark brown that reached down to her waist.

Running out the door, she ran down the hall praying that she would not get into too much trouble this time.

Sarah managed to make it to the mess hall in record time. She straightened herself and made sure was in warrior mode as she walked inside.

"Well well there is the little beast what took you so long?" Starscream snorted.

Sarah snorted," Nice to see you too uncle." As she sat down and grabbed her shake that was on the table.

Knockout shook his head and said," Sarah we have talked about this being late stuff. Lord Megatron will not approve of you being late. Remember you are training to be a scout?"

Sarah sighed as she looked at the table and nodded grimly," Yes father." And blinked as he handed her a present. She looked shocked.

Smirking, Knockout replied,' Now you did not think that I would forget such an important day?"

Grinning, Sarah opened the present and her eyes widened. In the box was a new Decepticon outfit. It was a red short skirt with a black tank top with the Decepticon symbol on it. Also, there was a red and white jacket with black leggings to go under the skirt. To match it all, there were red and white boots.

Sarah knew why he chose this outfit for her. It looked so much like Knockout's design and he was proud of her. That she knew for certain.

"Well? What do you think sparkling?"

"I love it! Thank you!" as she hugged him tightly.

Rolling his eyes, Starscream said," All this lovey dovey stuff is making me want to lose my Energon."

Breakdown smirked," Ahh lighten up Screamy. It's not every day our little girl turns 16 now is it?"

Starscream snapped," Don't call me that and really now? It seems like yesterday she was annoying us."

Sarah smirked as she pointed out," That was yesterday Screamy."

Snorting, Starscream replied," You have your father's smart remarks and narcissistic attitude that is for certain. Oh here. Happy umm birthday. I guess." As he handed her a small box.

Blinking at the seeker's attitude, she took the present and carefully opened it. She blinked," Wow." As she held up a set of Decepticon earrings.

"Did you make those sc…I mean uncle?"

Starscream huffed," So what if I did? What are you going to do? Tell me how much you hate them?"

Sarah's eyes lit up as she said," I love them!" as she grinned at the seeker.

Starscream rolled his eyes and turned away. "What a brat…."

Breakdown smirked," Ignore Uncle Starscream. He is trying to find his happy place. Meanwhile, here my little femme." As he handed her a large present. "I made this for you. It might come in handy."

Blinking in curiosity, she opened the present and her eyes widened. She had her own staff just like her father's. She pulled it out and studied it carefully as Breakdown told her how to use it.

Knockout just watched on as he could not believe his little sparkling had entered the age that she was ready to join the Decepticons. Lord Megatron had planned for her to go to Earth to complete one final test before she was ready to join their ranks and proceed to her next mission.

The thing was it was a surprise. They had to wait until this afternoon to go about the test. Naturally, she would choose one mech or seeker to go with her to complete this task.

Sarah grinned as she said," Wow. Thanks everyone." As she looked at her watch and said," Oops! I better go change into my new clothes and…."

"Why don't you wait until this afternoon to put your new clothes on?" Breakdown said as he looked at the two others sitting at the table who agree with him. "You have uhh a surprise in store for you this afternoon."

Sarah grinned," Really?! I cannot wait!" as she ran out the door with her presents to put them in her quarters and go about her duties.

Knockout sighed a long drawn out sigh.

Breakdown caught this and said," Okay doc, fess up. You are nervous."

"I am not nervous Breakdown. I am on high alert now. She is going to Earth to complete this test. I fear what will happen if she fails. I trained her so well and so did the rest of you. You think she is ready for this?" Knockout frowned at the thought of his little sparkling being banished from the Nemesis forever.

Starscream snorted," She had good teachers. You cannot lead her life doctor. She has to learn from her own mistakes." As he sipped his Energon.

"Wow screamy. That was moving. You have been watching human romance movies haven't you?" Breakdown said.

Starscream snapped," Stop that!"

Knockout sighed as he shook his head and wondered if his sparkling was truly ready for this final test. The biggest test of her loyalty to the Decepticons.

A little while later, Sarah put on her new outfit that her father had gotten for her. She grabbed her earrings and carefully put the earrings on. Grabbing up her weapon, she walked down the hall to Lord Megatron's throne room.

She watched as the drones were watching her and whispered to each other knowing what was going to happen.

Sarah arrived at the throne room and took a deep breath. She walked in and seen her father, Breakdown, and Starscream standing there along with Soundwave and Lord Megatron.

Megatron snapped his finger as he shooed the drones away. The drones obeyed and stood in the darkness.

Sarah gulped but stood up straight like a true Decepticon fixing to go into battle. This scene made her father proud.

Megatron said," Sarah you have reached your 16th birthday. Today is the day you prove your worth to the Decepticon cause. This will be your final test before you receive not only scout status but also your first mission on your own."

Sarah bowed before the leader and stated, Lord Megatron, I know I have the capability to do whatever it is you wish me to do. I wish to please the Leader of the Decepticons."

Smirking at the response, Megatron replied," Very honorable and respectful. You have been taught well I see." As he sat down in his throne and stated," For your final test, I shall require you to go to Earth and collect something for me. A token if you will."

Sarah said," Yes Lord Megatron I shall do whatever pleases you."

Megatron said," You shall enter the cage of deceptions and retrieve for me the synthetic Energon that the Autobots have stored in there. Be warned. If you come back empty handed the punishment is banishment from the Decepticons."

Sarah frowned at the thought of that but nodded." I shall go and bring back what you desire my liege."

Megatron said," Because this is a test. You shall have one mech or seeker to go with you and accompany you. Choose wisely."

Sarah bit her lip as she looked at the trio. She looked to her father for help as he motioned for her to take Starscream. He was right of course. Starscream could fly and get her out of there in record time before the Autobots caught her.

"My liege it is only fitting that I choose Starscream to accompany me on such a dangerous task."

Starscream frowned as Megatron nodded,' Wise choice young one. You truly have the wisdom of a Decepticon. Now go and do not fail me."

Sarah nodded as she along with the Seeker went near the ground bridge that opened up. She looked at her father and Breakdown and said,' I shall be back with the Energon." As she walked into the portal with Starscream.

Knockout sighed as deep sigh as his protective programming went into high gear. He should not be worried. He trained her after all but he just could not help it.

Breakdown laid hand on his old friend's shoulders and said," She will be fine."

Knockout nodded," I know she will be." As they waited for her to return.

On Earth, Starscream and Sarah walked out of the ground bridge. Sarah took out her scanner and said," I am picking up strange wave activity. That must mean the cave of deception is not far from here." As she walked into the woods.

Starscream snorted," Why did you choose me? You could have chosen your father."

Looking up at the seeker, Sarah replied," That is true but I find it only fitting that you should accompany me. You are the fastest flyer after all."

This gave Starscream a bit of a boost. He puffed his chest out proudly as he thought to him," _She thinks I am a fast flyer….."_

"Come on and hurry up!" Sarah whispered.

Starscream huffed annoyed that he had to take orders from her for the time being. But still this was her test so he gave her that right.

Sarah walked up to the cave and scanned it. "Hmmm no sign of Autobot frequency…but this could be a trap. It could be heavily guarded. Just in case, you wait here Starscream and keep look out."

Starscream said," Like scrap I am! If you get injured, I would never hear the end of it from your father! Besides, how will you keep in contact with me?" and blinked as she threw a speaker to him.

"I will beep you when I have the Energon and if I run into trouble, which I hardly doubt. I am well trained after all." As Sarah ran into the cave.

Starscream stopped in his tracks as he groaned. He rubbed his head and sat down on a rock. He had a fear this was not going to end well.

"_I need to worry…if I don't….your father will have my head…."_


	4. Chapter 4

**What an Irony Chapter 4**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah frowned as she looked around and looked at her navigator. She said," How curious…I am picking up something odd…" And then her eyes widened as she said," That must be it!" as she entered the entrance at the end of the cave.

The synthetic Energon sat in a glass capsule looking like it was just there for her to take. Well, it was of course. For Lord Megatron.

Sarah walked toward it then stopped. She took out some dust from her satchel and blew it carefully in the direction of the glass case. The lasers popped up everywhere.

She smirked," Nice try Autobots but I am onto you." As she took out a mirror. She put the mirror down and aimed it toward the nearest corner of the laser. The mirror reflected the lasers and made it so she would have a path to cross.

Walking up to the glass case, she took a glass cutter and carefully cut a large piece of the glass open. True, she could have just used the keypad. But her father stated even the keypads were probably a trap.

Sarah grinned as she carefully slipped out the synthetic Energon and grunted a bit as it was kind of heavy. It was alright though. She was a Decepticon in training. She had been taught how to handle the heavy things.

"_This seems to be going smoothly….perhaps TOO smoothly…."_

Sarah shook that thought out of her head. It was not much more. Just had to get out of the cave and report back to Starscream. She blinked as her communicator went off.

Pulling it out, Sarah," Starscream report."

"_Sarah you need to get out there stat…I repeat stat….there are Autobots headed this way…" _

"_Starscream I have the Synthetic Energon. I am heading back your way stat."_

"_Hurry out of there! They are coming dammit!" _

Sarah frowned as she ran as fast as she could toward the exit carrying the synthetic Energon with her. She seen Starscream behind a rock and said," Sta…."

"Hush!" Starscream hissed.

Sarah blinked as she hid behind the rock with him. She whispered," Autobots?"

Nodding, Starscream replied," Yes and it's too risky for me to transform right now. If I do then we are sitting ducks."

Sarah whispered," We need to call for an emergency ground bridge. It's our only chance."

Starscream frowned as he did not want to run away from a fight. He liked the element of surprise. But then again, he had precious cargo with him.

He snorted at the thought of that. Precious cargo indeed…

Sarah hissed," We have to get out of here Starscream!" as she pulled out her communicator and stated," This is Sarah to the mother ship. We need a ground bridge stat."

The ground bridge opened up behind them as Sarah ran into the bridge followed by Starscream who made sure no one was following them. They got out just in the nick of time.

"Are you sure Optimus?" Arcee stated as she looked around.

Nodding, Optimus stated," Our computer picked up Decepticon activity in this region. We need to split up and look around." As he turned to the group.

He calmly stated," Bumblebee, Arcee you check out the cave of deception and make sure no one has disturbed our synthetic Energon. Bulkhead and I shall check out the surrounding woods to make sure there are no Decepticons around. If you find something, report back to us."

Arcee nodded as Bumblebee made a noise letting everyone know that they understood the instructions. The trio entered the cave while the other two went into the woods.

Arcee looked around and said," I don't see anything out of place. Perhaps it was just a fluke." As she looked into the entrance and frowned." Something is wrong."

Looking on, Bumblebee walked in and blinked a couple of times. He looked at Arcee and pointed at the glass while making a noise.

Arcee walked over to the glass and gasped." Our synthetic Energon…it's gone….but how?" as she picked up the glass that was cut.

Bumblebee made a noise like he was talking and looked at Arcee.

Arcee frowned as she said," Look Bumblebee you know I cannot understand you. What is this about?"

Bumblebee pointed to the ground and it showed that an earring was left behind. It had the Decepticon symbol on it.

Arcee bent down and picked up the earring. She frowned," Decepticons…just what I thought…" as she got on her speaker and said," Optimus we have a situation here in the cave. I think you need to get in here. This is urgent."

Meanwhile….

Sarah grinned as she returned and bowed before Megatron. She said," My liege I have managed to bring back to the synthetic Energon that you have requested."

Megatron smirked as he replied," Excellent. You have completed your final test. Which means Sarah you are ready to join our ranks." As he said," Let it be known from this day forward that Sarah will be a scout for us. She will move up the ranks and perhaps one day, be under my teachings to become our next leader."

The drones all cheered as well as Knockout smirked," Well done my child. Well done."

Back on Earth…..

Optimus frowned," This is indeed troubling. How would a Decepticon get through our high tech security system?"

Bulkhead said," It does not make any sense. Perhaps they have a new recruit? Scout maybe?"

Arcee said," More like a trainee. I see where this is going. This was a test for the trainee."

Bumblebee made noises as Optimus said,' Bumblebee is right. How do you know about this Arcee?"

Arcee frowned," Trust me I know. That is all I got to say about this." As she said," Perhaps our cameras picked up something?" as she typed into the computer. She blinked as she said," Optimus our cameras are down too. Damn trainee must have turned them off before entering."

Optimus frowned as he said," If we are dealing with a new mech or femme from the Decepticons, based on the destruction here; I would say we are all in trouble."

Arcee said," The mech or femme responsible left this." As she held up the earring.

Optimus said," Rachet. We are requesting a ground bridge stat. Also, we are bringing back something that we need you to scan for possible CNA or DNA. We are not sure what we are dealing with but we shall find out soon."

The ground bridge opened and the Autobots returned to their base. If they are a new trainee on their hands, they were in deep trouble.

Back on the Nemesis, Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she realized that one of her earrings were missing. She must have dropped it when they were leaving the cave. There was no way she was telling anyone about this mistake she made. Her respect was on the line.

Sarah took off her other earring as she sighed deeply and place it in a drawer of her dresser. She slid the door closed as she seen her father standing there.

Knockout smirked," I am so proud of you my child. You did this old medic well. Are you ready to get your symbol?"

Eyes widening, she said," I get a symbol not just a patch on my clothes?'

Breakdown joined the group and said," Yes you do. A real symbol to let everyone know that you are now and forever will be a Decepticon."

Sarah smirked as she said," Let's do this."

Breakdown could not help but smile a bit. The way she acted and all, she was a spitting image of Knockout. Even though she was human.

He frowned a bit at that. Would she get curious about humans? Would she realize that she was one? What would happen to the family that she had come to know?

"Breakdown? You okay?" Knockout said as he said," Come child let us get ready to place your new symbol on you."

Sarah nodded," Yes father. And we must hurry. Lord Megatron says that I should head to my quarters early tonight. Something about a new mission for tomorrow."

Breakdown looked deep in thought as the trio headed down the hall toward the Medical bay.

Starscream greeted them in the hall as he said," Well you little brat I must say that you did well on your test. You should be very proud Knockout."

Knockout smirked as he said," Of course I am."

Smirking wider, Starscream replied," Though I thought, considering she would be our next leader, she could have done things more…cautiously…."

Sarah frowned as she said," Whatever do you mean Uncle?'

Starscream said," Yes there is something different about you isn't there? Perhaps you have something missing that was on you before we left?" as he walked circles around her.

Eyes widening, Sarah covered her ears as she said," I am sure I don't know what you are talking about."

Starscream said," Well it's obvious isn't it? You were missing one of your earrings when we came back. You may have fooled your father, Breakdown, Soundwave, and even his liege, but you cannot fool this seeker."

Breakdown frowned as he said," Sarah don't tell me that you left behind one of your earrings?"

Sarah replied," It was an accident. It must have fallen off when I entered the ground bridge."

Knockout frowned," This is not good. If the Autobots find that earring…." As he said," Sarah you have to return and look for it. If you don't, then they might link the earring back to us."

Sarah said," Father you do not need to worry. I made sure that the earrings had a special polish on it if I were to say. Meaning, they could not find any trace of CNA or DNA. Besides, would you think they would believe one of us could wear such a thing?"

Knockout thought about it as he said," You do prove a good point Sarah. We will not tell Lord Megatron about this mishap. But next time, make sure you do not leave anything behind. Are we clear?"

Nodding, Sarah replied," I understand father."

Knockout nodded," Good now all of you scram. I shall be but a moment with our little sparkling." As the medic entered the bay with Sarah.

Breakdown sighed as the latch closed behind him and Starscream. He growled," Why do you enjoy getting her into trouble so much?" as he glared at Starscream.

Starscream snorted," You and I both know if we leave any traces of us anywhere, it would mean the end of the Decepticons."

Breakdown frowned," Look I know we are all upset about this now but we have to trust Sarah. Knockout trained her and there is one thing that I know. Knockout trained her well."

Starscream snorted," Well there is something Knockout is not telling."

Breakdown scowled," Oh really? Just what is that Screamy?"

Starscream snapped," I told you all NEVER call me that! No, he is not letting onto us the effects of the low -grade Energon that Sarah had received as a sparkling. Haven't you noticed it yet?"

Breakdown said," So she is smarter, faster, and taller than most femme her age. That is no reason to be concerned yet. Besides, Knockout stated that the low-grade Energon would not affect her in any other ways."

Starscream frowned as he said," So Knockout made a good point but that does not mean…" as he stopped in mid-sentence as the medic and Sarah came out.

Breakdown said," Well little sparkling?"

Sarah smirked proudly as she showed off her symbol that was now etched onto her left shoulder. She said," I am now a true Decepticon."

Breakdown smirked," Now one of us." As he hugged her up.

Knockout watched the two talking and blinked as Starscream walked off in a huff. He was not sure what it was but he felt like the Seeker was getting closer to revealing his true feelings about Sarah. He was not sure though. Could it be love or family love? One could only guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**What an Irony Chapter 5**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah sighed as she tossed and turned that night in her berth. She did not know why but she could not sleep.

Looking at her clock, it was 4 in the morning human time. She looked up at the ceiling. She wondered what her mission was going to be. She wondered what she would encounter. Would there be others just like them? Or would there be more Autobots? She could not be for certain.

Sitting up on the side of her berth, Sarah looked at the earring in her hand. She wanted to find her other earring so bad but Breakdown told her it might be too dangerous to go back and retrieve it.

Maybe she would find it when she was to go back to Earth for her mission.

Sarah thought to herself," _I guess I could go over to the medical bay and check up and make sure everything is okay in there since I cannot sleep…."_

She slipped out of her berth and slipped her shoes on. She walked out of her quarters and down the hall.

Naturally, there was no one awake. Everyone that was on the Nemesis seemed to be in their deep recharges.

Touching her symbol, Sarah wondered why she was so much different than the other Decepticons. Her father explained she was a special species of Decepticon but she was unsure what he meant of that.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to ask such stupid questions. It was time to get serious. Her first real mission depended on it.

Sarah got to the medical bay and typed in the code to enter. The doors opened and she was shocked to see her father standing there going through codes.

"Father?"

Knockout blinked as he turned around and said," Sarah? What are you doing up this late? You should be in bed. You have to report to Megatron at 800 hours."

Sarah shrugged," I could not sleep. I came in here to make sure our samples and medicines were in good order." As she walked up to the medic.

Knockout said," Oh that. Well it seems our specimens are in good shape and we are updated on our medicines." As he continued typing in his log.

Sarah said," Oh…." As she looked worried.

"You are worried about going to Earth aren't you?" Knockout said as he continued his typing.

Nodding, Sarah replied," Father I have been well trained for this mission. I know I have but still, I am worried what kind of things I will find on this planet."

Knockout stopped typing as he looked at his daughter and sighed," Sarah there is one thing I will tell you. You shall meet beings like you called humans. They may look like you but trust me. You are not human in any way shape or form."

Sarah looked confused as she said," How am I not like them?'

Knockout chuckled," Lots of questions eh? I like that. My daughter is a quizitive learner. You are not like them because you are smarter, faster, and taller than most of them on that miserable planet. Trust me. Stay away from them. They cause nothing but trouble."

Sarah blinked as she nodded and replied," Father I will not let any of you down."

"_I will not let you down. I will not let the Decepticon name now. I promise."_

A few hours later, Sarah sighed as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was still tired from her early morning rouge. But, there would be plenty of time for sleep once she returned to the Nemesis later that day.

Walking to the dissection bay, Sarah typed in the code and said," Breakdown? Is my weapon ready yet?" as she walked in.

Breakdown turned around and smirked," My little sparkling you shall not be let down." As he showed her own weapon.

Sarah could not believe her eyes. It was a pair of twin swords that seemed to be made of the best Decepticon materials that they had.

Picking them up, she said," They look like regular swords. This will not do."

Breakdown shook his head and said," They are not regular twin swords. I have infused dark Energon into these swords with Lord Megatron's permission."

Sarah said," So what do they do?" as she picked them up.

Smirking, Breakdown replied," You shall have to wait and see now won't you?"

Sarah smirked," My father told you not to tell me didn't he?"

Breakdown chuckled and said," I cannot hide anything from you now can I? You best be on your way. Megatron is waiting for you in the main control tower."

Sarah grinned," Thanks." As she ran out the door with her new weapons in tow. She could not wait to begin her new mission.

Starscream snorted," Just why are you so jolly this morning?" as he walked up behind the teenager.

Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned around. She said," Why Uncle I don't know. Maybe it's because today is the day of my first mission?"

Snorting, Starscream said," You best be warned. You better not leave one trace of your existence behind with those Autobots. If you do..."

Sarah mimicked Starscream. "If you do then the whole mission of the Decepticons will be ruined. As such, my prestigious work record. Yeah yeah. We know that whole speech Screamy."

Starscream's eyes narrowed," You are such a nuisance. Just like your father."

Sarah snapped," Don't you dare talk about my father that way you pile of scrap!'

Starscream snapped," Who are you….."

"Starscream! Enough!" Knockout said as he walked up behind the bickering duo.

Sarah said," Father he started it."

Frowning, Knockout said," Sarah its best if you be on your way. Lord Megatron does not like to be kept waiting."

Sarah nodded as she ran down the hall and toward the control tower.

Knockout turned back to the Seeker and said," Why do you enjoy torturing my sparkling so much?"

Starscream snorted," Because she acts like you all the time! It's not hard to see that you have been rubbing off on the little brat!"

Knockout stated," Reminder she is mine and is under my care. You mess with her, you mess with me!" as he pushed the Seeker out of the way and headed down to the control tower.

Starscream snorted as he whispered," The only reason she is yours is because you found her." As he walked down the hall to report to the control tower.

Sarah arrived at the control tower as she entered the room and see Megatron standing there. She bowed and said," Lord Megatron."

Turning around to face the teenager, Megatron replied,' Ah yes Sarah. Glad you showed up …._five minutes late…."_

Sarah gulped as she said," My apologies my liege."

Megatron nodded," You are forgiven. Now I have a mission for you so listen carefully. As you know, we have been searching all these years for the All Spark."

Sarah said," The one thing that shall return Cybertron to its former glory?"

Megatron said," The same. Although we have never really found it but we suspect it is somewhere on that wretched planet Earth."

Sarah stated," And what is it that you ask of me my liege?"

Megatron turned his back as he said," You, Sarah, being a scout of the highest honor, shall go to Earth and try to make friends with these Autobots."

Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she said," Forgive me my liege but what is this about?"

Closing his optics, Megatron stated," If you make friends with these Autobots, then it's possible for you to access their base and tap into their databases .They must have some knowledge about the All Spark. We need it!"

Sarah bowed to Megatron and said," I shall do what you ask of me my liege."

Megatron stated," You shall not be down there for long periods to avoid any unnecessary attention on us. Also, you shall have your guardians there watching over you. If you need them, you can call on them."

Sarah nodded," I understand." And blinked as Megatron handed her a box.

Megatron said," This is your new communicator and accessory box. Take care of it. It has all you need for you new journey."

Sarah opened it and said," Jeans? T-shirt? Shoes? Really now?"

Megatron snorted," Well we can't let you look like a Decepticon now can we? And are you questioning my authority?" as his optics narrowed.

Gulping, Sarah replied," No of course not. I will be back with what you need over a period of time."

Megatron stated," You have two weeks. If you do not have what I need, you shall be banished and sent to Earth to live in exile and I do not believe that the inhabitants down there would be as welcoming as we are." 

Sarah shivered at that thought and nodded as Megatron stated," Now go!"

Later on, Sarah made sure she had her bag packed for everything that she would need down on Earth. She looked at her Earth clothes and made a face.

"What disgusting items….this is degrading for a scout like me but I have to look like I blend it with …those things…."

Sarah grumbled to herself reminding herself that it was part of her mission. Besides, she could come back to base and changing later.

Closing her back, Sarah saw her father standing there. She said," I am scared father."

Knockout said," Hey now don't be that way now. Remember what I told you."

Sarah said," That we will always be together no matter what and that I will be back tonight."

Smirking, Knockout replied," Remember no getting friendly with the Autobots and their...Humans…."

Sarah nodded," I know. This is all about business. No time for friendship."

Knockout said," That's my sparkling." As he hugged her. He turned to see Breakdown there.

"Sarah are you ready?"

Sarah nodded," Yes let's get this over with." As she grabbed her swords and headed down to the bridge bay.

Starscream snorted," Good luck with those…things…" 

Sarah snorted as she smarted back," Takes one to know one."

Starscream growled as he followed the group down to the bridge bay area. He watched her as she began setting up for her mission. He thought to himself," _What a brat. But still I cannot help feeling the way I do…"_

Sarah said," Father I shall need you to accompany me for this…"

Knockout frowned," Why?"

Sarah smirked," Why we need a diversion. If you act like you are attacking me those bots will have to come and save me. That is all we need right?"

Knockout blinked as he said," Well yes." As he thought to himself," _She is really smart. Perhaps, too smart…."_

Sarah stated," Open the ground bridge!" as she looked up at the crew.

The ground bridge came open and Sarah walked to it. She looked back at Starscream, Breakdown, and Soundwave. She took a deep breath as she climbed into her father's transformed care.

They rode into the ground bridge and into the beginning of a new chapter for this Decepticon.


	6. Chapter 6

**What an Irony Chapter 6**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah sighed as her and her father entered from the ground bridge. She looked around and took out her data computer. She said," Hmmm we seem to be near the main highway. This is the perfect spot to create the diversion we need."

Knockout frowned as he looked worried like at his daughter. He knew this was part of the mission but part of him could not attack his daughter. It was his protective protocols acting up once more.

"What a pain…" He muttered.

"Did you say something father?" Sarah said as she looked up at her father.

Knockout shook his head as he said," Right on time." As he looked at his programming to see the Autobots had picked up the signal.

Sarah said," Are you ready father?" as she looked at him.

Knockout nodded," I don't want to do this but please forgive me." As he held his weapon high about her head.

Sarah nodded," I understand and already forgive you."

Knockout smirked as he said," Showtime." As the Autobots emerged from the ground bridge.

Sarah pretended really well to be in distress. She screamed," No! Get away from me you beast!"

Knockout smirked, being the pretender himself," Oh I don't think so. Why would a pretty young femme like you be out in the wildness? Time to take you back and put you on my table. The dissection table."

Sarah screamed louder as Arcee aimed her weapons and said," Don't even think about it Knockout. Let the girl go."

Knockout smirked," Well well if isn't the femme and her pack." As he glanced over at the others.

Bulkhead said," Hey the femme told you something. Let her go! As he changed his servo into his own weapon.

Knockout smirked," I would love to stay and catch up but I just remembered some dissections I have to do." As the ground bridge opened up.

He turned into a car and sped off into the ground bridge. As he did, he whispered," Sarah be careful."

Arcee snorted as she put her weapon back in their concealers and said," Scrap." As she turned her attention to the girl.

Sarah said," Umm thank you so much." As she stood up from where she was at and dusted her jeans off.

"No problem now my question is this: What is a young child like you doing out here in the middle of the wilderness?" Arcee stated.

Sarah thought to herself, "_Time to use what Uncle Starscream told you." _As she looked at the two bots and stated," I was out here looking for rocks for my science project when I ran into that thing."

Bulkhead stated," That was a Decepticon. They are not very nice people. We have to tell you something though. Keep our existence a secret." As he changed into his mode of transportation along with Arcee.

Arcee said," Need a ride home kid?"

Sarah shook her head as he said," No thank you ummm…."

"I am Arcee and this is Bulkhead. Perhaps we should take you back to base to get a good checkup."

Sarah said," Well that ride would be great. As for a checkup, I think I might need it. My ankle seems to be really sore." As she rubbed it.

Knockout and Breakdown watched from afar as Knockout smirked," Excellent. Just like I taught her."

Breakdown frowned as Sarah climbed onto Arcee and he said," Do you really think she will be okay with those bots?"

Knockout said," Why wouldn't she be? After all I raised her properly now didn't I?" as the group left for the base.

Sarah frowned as her eyes were covered and she said," Is this really necessary?"

Arcee said," We don't know if we can trust you yet or not so we have to keep the location of our base a secret."

Sarah nodded," It's completely understandable." As the trio came closer to the Autobot base out in the middle of the dessert.

Arcee stated," I am requesting a ground bridge." As the ground bridge opened up and the group went inside.

Pulling in, Arcee said," Okay Kid we are here."

Sarah removed the blindfold as she gasped as the huge size of the Autobot base. She said," Wow this is amazing."

Arcee said,' We are back." As Optimus Prime appeared from one of the back rooms.

Optimus said," Who is this child?" as he looked at the young girl.

Sarah looked worried as she thought she was being caught in the act. She wondered if she was would she ever see her father and everyone else ever again.

Bulkhead transformed back and said," She is a young girl we found out in the woods. That medic Doc Knock was fixing to have his way with her."

Optimus nodded as he said," Greetings young one. I am Optimus Prime. We wish to welcome you to our base. May I ask your name?"

Sarah gulped as she said," Sarah. It's Sarah."

Optimus nodded his approval as Arcee said;" I brought her by for a quick check-up before sending her home."

Rachet said," Did someone say check-up?" as he appeared. "Who is the bot that needs the check-up?" as he looked down and said," Whoa you are pretty tall for a teenager."

Sarah frowned as she thought to herself," _And you don't know when to shut up." _The frown was turned into a smile as she said," Well I thank you Dr…."

"Rachet…its Rachet…" as he lead her over to his exam room. He said," Now lay down on the table and we shall see if there is anything wrong with you."

Sarah laid on the table nervous about what the Autobot medic was going to do to her. She only hoped this would all be worth it in the end. She thought about it. She could end up being Megatron's right hand femme.

She liked that. The respect. The dignity. The power.

Rachet looked over her body and nodded his approval as he tested everything to make sure it was in working order.

"Everything seems to be okay but I need to check your blood so I am going to need a sample…."

Sarah looked upset as she tried not to panic. She said," Why would you need that?" as she looked extremely nervous.

Rachet picked up on this and stated," Are you afraid?"

Sarah said," A little terrified of needles sir. That is it."

Rachet said," It will be okay. Oh I need to get a needle. Be right back" as he left the room.

Sarah looked nervous as she whispered on her communicator," Sarah to base please ground bridge me."

"_Sarah unfortunately the Autobots have a cloaking device which means we cannot locate you over. You have to figure out how to get out of there on your own."_

Sarah gulped. For the first time, she was on her own. She carefully slipped off the table and wondered where the exit would be at. She opened the curtain and snuck out of the area.

Looking around, she noticed a machine. She looked and seen it was ground bridge transported. Sarah knew this might be her only chance of escaping.

Sarah pulled the level down and ran out of the base as soon as the ground bridge opened up.

Walking back in, Rachet frowned as he looked around. He stated," Arcee did you see which way Sarah went?"

Arcee said," No I thought she was with you?" as she came in the bay.

Shaking his head, Rachet said," Ahh no matter. She will be back. I am sure of it" as he went back to his medical procedures.

Later that evening, Sarah made sure she had everything she needed to report back to the Nemesis. She looked to see she had some samples from Rachet's lab for her father to take a look at and also, a couple of books. Maybe some plan books were in there somewhere.

Sarah stood up and said," Ground bridge." And the ground bridge appeared. She walked into it and returned home.

Knockout turned around and said," Thank the spark. Where have you been?" as Sarah ran up to hug her father.

Sarah said," I apologize father but I got you something to dissect." As she handed him some samples. "Apparently they are testing different types of Energon."

Knockout smirked as he said," You have done well on your first day I see. How did it go?" 

Sighing, Sarah replied," I would have gotten more but the problem was their medic wanted to run some tests on me."

Frowning, Knockout said," Did you let him?" as he got worried.

Sarah shook her head no as she said," I figured out how to get out of there. Apparently they have their own transportation machine. Though it is not as advanced as ours."

Knockout nodded and replied," Anything else of interest that we should know about?"

Sarah pulled out some books from her satchel and said," I found these in the medical bay. I don't know if there are any plans in there or not."

Breakdown said,' I shall take these to Starscream and Soundwave. They shall see if there is anything that we can use to our advantage." As he left the hall.

Knockout said," You must be exhausted my sparkling. Come let us eat and then recharge. You need it."

Sarah sighed and said," And a good bath too. I smell like Autobots." As her face cringed up.

Knockout could not help but laugh a bit. He said," Well you are my child alright." As he said," Make sure Sarah has a good bath tonight." As he looked at the drones.

The head drone nodded," Yes sir. It shall be done. " As he left the room.

Sarah sighed as she sipped her shake at dinner. She looked at her father and Breakdown as they were drinking their Energon and chatting. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"_Just what are those bots up to? Are they trying to get my sympathy? Well, they are not going to get it! I don't see why they are such a threat to us. Their base was disgusting. It was not advanced at all!"_

"Sarah? Sarah!"

Sarah shook her head as she looked at Breakdown. She said," What is it Uncle?"

Breakdown said," You seem to be out of it tonight sparkling. What is the matter?" as he took a sip of his energon.

Sarah shook her head as she replied," There is nothing wrong. I just keep thinking how crude that base of the Autobots is."

"Which you should know where it is located by now." As Starscream entered with his Energon.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah replied," These things take time Uncle…."

Starscream snorted," Need I remind you. You only have two weeks to find out this information or you get sent to Earth in exile."

Sarah said," You worry too much. Besides, I am just getting warmed up." As she smirked at him.

Knockout grinned as he seen the smirk. His trademark smirk.

Starscream snorted as he noticed something was off about Sarah that night. He noticed that her mark was changing colors but he did not want to upset her father about it. It was not the Autobot color but it was turning blue. He knew that was not good.

Sarah yawned a bit as she stretched and said," Well I am heading back to my quarters for a good hot bath."

Knockout nodded and said," Good night sparkling, I shall be by shortly to make sure you are okay."

Sarah nodded as she left the ground returning to her quarters.

Frowning, Knockout said," Those Autobots wanted her DNA. That is not good. "As he sipped his Energon.

Breakdown said, "If they got a hold of her blood, then they would have known she was given low-grade Energon. I am worried. Are you sure there are no other effects of that Energon?"

Knockout said," I am positive. Besides, it was just a tiny bit what can go wrong?"

Starscream knew the answer to that question. He knew slowly the Energon was taking over her body. It took a long time but it was slowly coming out. He was not sure what would happen and he would not even dare tell Breakdown and Knockout what he thought.

"_Let's just hope it does not turn into anything worse…."_


	7. Chapter 7

**What an Irony Chapter 7**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah sighed as she sank deeper into hot bath that was prepared for her. She was exhausted mentally and physically. She did not understand some things.

"_Why are those bots so interested in the Decepticons? Probably on their way to steal the All Spark all for themselves…well we can beat them at their own game!"_

Frowning at that thought, Sarah growled out in pure frustration. She closed her eyes and sank into the water so she could wash her hair.

Being around Autobots all day did a number on her body. She hated how she smelled like them. It was a horrible smell to her.

Sarah heard the door open up as she said," Come on in. I will be but a moment."

Breakdown walked in and said," Hey kiddo father said lights out in 10 minutes."

Sarah rose up to the surface and gently ringed her hair out. She said," I heard you Uncle. I am almost done."

Breakdown shook his head. She was like Knockout. Everything had to look good on her.

Sarah climbed out of the bath and dried herself off. She walked over to her berth to get her night clothes.

She heard someone at her door but she ignored it. She carefully dried her hair as the door swung open and Starscream was standing there. She gasped as the towel fell down to the floor.

"What the frag are you doing here!? Get out!" Sarah turned beet red as she grabbed her towel and wrapped around her.

Starscream turned the other way and said," I did not see anything. "As his face turned a bright red color.

Sarah snorted,' Like the spark you didn't. And why are you here anyway" as she put her nightshirt on while Starscream's back was turned.

Starscream said," Our master has stated he is pleased with your progress and he expects greater results tomorrow."

Sarah said," Yeah well those Autobots are so easily fooled. You should have seen them. They were all nice and everything. It makes me sick" as she brushed her hair.

Starscream snorted," Remember don't get attached to them. You are a Decepticon scout. You have to keep your distance."

Sarah huffed as she said," Don't worry I have not forgotten." As she said," Now out!" as she glared at him.

Huffing, Starscream left the room. He felt himself blushing a bit as he shook his head and said," Get your act together Seeker. Now is not the time to crush."

He looked in the window once more and seen Sarah going to the berth and laying in it. She slipped the covers over her and closed her eyes falling fast asleep.

The next morning, Sarah opened her eyes up and her eyes widened. She was going to be late for breakfast again!

After a quick change, Sarah ran down the hall and into the galley. She panted as she tried to catch her breath and said," Sorry I am late again." As she walked over to the table and sat in her usual chair.

Breakdown sighed as he said," You are one of the best scouts we have and yet you cannot make it to breakfast on time."

Sarah sighed as Knockout said;" We need to get another alarm put in your room if you ever hope to make it to ANYTHING on time."

Starscream snorted," If she makes it to something on time, that will be a shock."

Sarah glared at Starscream as she sipped on her shake but not taking her ugly look off of Starscream.

Breakdown said," So sparkling, what is the next phase of your plan?"

Sarah finished drinking down her shake as she sat it on the table and stated," Simple. I have to go into Jasper and blend in with those _things_."

Knockout frowned as he said," Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Sarah smirked," If I gain the humans trust, then I shall gain the Autobots trust as well."

Starscream said," I hate to say it but the little sniper does have a good point. Those humans that are with the Autobots can be easy to fool."

Knockout frowned," I still don't like the idea of you being around people you have ever met before."

Sarah said," Remember father I will be back tonight to report and bring in what I have collected."

Breakdown said," She will be fine Knockout. Remember, once a Decepticon…"

"Always a Decepticon…" Sarah said as she smirked.

Knockout smirked, "That's our little sparkling." As Sarah got up after finishing her shake and went to begin day 2 of her mission.

A few hours later, Sarah left the ground bridge and entered the road not far from Jasper. She made sure her transport was up to par. She wished it could have been something cool like a transporter or a dark Energon scooter. But no. It had to be a freakin human bicycle.

She looked at the thing funny as she suddenly realized she did not know how to ride a bit. She had never learned much human stuff other than knowing how to survive with them.

Climbing up on the bike, she looked funny as she realized that there was no motor. She looked at the pedals and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me…I have to pedal this thing?!"

Sarah gulped as she put her feet on the pedals and began trying to pedal. She yelped as she fell off of the bike.

A couple of kids in their car came by her and one of them sneered," Nice going weirdo."

Sarah yelled back," Takes one to know one you asshole!"

The car suddenly stopped and two boys got out of it. They walked over to Sarah and seen her on the ground.

The brown haired boy smirked," You are a nice looking girl. I wonder what you would be like in my bed tonight."

Sarah snorted,' You won't find out you piece of shit."

The other boy shook his head as he said," What a potty mouth. Time to teach this girl a lesson she will not soon forget."

Sarah growled as the brown haired boy grabbed onto her and she said," Look for the last time, let me go and let me be on my way."

The other boy that had blue hair shook his head as he said," Time to play."

Sarah growled as she kicked the brown haired boy away from her. She looked at the other boy and motioned for him to come.

The blue haired boy growled as he ran for her but blinked as she picked him up and threw him over her head.

The boys both looked at her in shock as she stood to her feet and said," Now take that piece of junk and get the hell out of here before I give you something of a memento."

The boys both panicked as they ran for their car just as fast as they could. They got in and sped off.

Sarah snorted," Now that that is done, back to more important matters." As she decided pushing the bike might be better. She had walked many miles. It did not bother her one bit.

Picking up her bike, she walked on until she got to the town of Jasper. She looked around and made a face as she seen the inhabitants going about their daily lives.

"_What disgusting creatures….."_

Sarah snorted as her own remark as she looked at the window. She blinked as she seen the dresses in the window. She had never seen anything like them before.

Looking at the one red dress she had her eye on, the store owner said," It's a very beautiful dress isn't it? One of my best ones. Unfortunately, the dress has not found its person yet."

Sarah blinked in confusion as she said," How can a dress find a person?"

The owner chuckled as he said," It's not that easy. An outfit just seems to have a way with making the owner feel like they are part of something great. Like they are one of a kind."

Sarah blinked as the owner said," You seem to be the right size for the dress. Would you like it?"

Shaking her head, Sarah replied," I don't have any money to offer you…" and blinked as the owner brought the dress out in a bag.

"Take it. Think of it as a welcome to Jasper present."

Sarah blinked as she wondered if this was some kind of trick or not. She shakily took the bag and said" Ummm thank you."

The owner nodded as he said," Well, it's time for me to open up. Take care." As he waved bye.

Sarah just stood there in shock and disbelief. Why did that man give her something that she did not pay for? Was there a purpose behind it? She was not sure.

Looking down at the dress, she mentally noted she would take the dress anyway. Maybe she could use it to clean her berth or something.

She slipped the dress into her bag and blinked as someone tripped over her. She whipped around and said," Hey!"

"Oh sorry!" the boy said as he offered her a hand up.

Sarah grinned as she thought to herself," _This is Jack. He is Arcee's human companion. Perfect. He shall be the first to fool."_

Taking the boy's hand, Sarah stood to her feet as Jack could not believe what he was seeing.

Jack looked at her funny and said," You are so tall. You are taller than me. How…"

Sarah stated," I am 6 feet tall. I was born big." As she grinned.

Blinking, Jack said," I have not seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

Sarah lied," Yep. Today is my first day in this new town. My parents thought it would be good to settle here."

Jack said," Do you go to school?"

Sarah stated," Mom and Dad prefer to home school me. They think public schools will fill my head with lies."

Jack chuckled as he said," Well your parents have stated the obvious." As he scratched his head. He said," Oh I am Jack. "As he held out his hand.

Sarah blinked as she looked at his hand funny. She took the hand and shook it a bit. "I am Sarah."

Jack said," Sarah…what a nice name….say I am meeting some friends of mine, would you like to come and join us?"

Sarah said," Oh no. I don't want to intrude or anything….."

Jack chuckled," Believe me you will not be intruding." As he said" There is my ride. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

Sarah's eyes widened as she recognized the motorcycle. The motocycle was none other than Arcee, the femme Autobot.

Sarah said," No I have not."

Jack said," Well, would you like a ride?"

Sarah grinned as she thought to herself," _This human is so easy to bait." _She looked at him and smiled," Of course I would like a ride."

Jack said," Perfect." As he lead her over to the motorcycle and handed her a helmet.

Arcee said," Jack….where did you find Sarah at? We have been looking for her everywhere."

Jack's eyes widened as he said," You two know each other?"

Sarah giggled," We do. I met her and the rest of the group yesterday. I was in the dessert when a monster attacked me. They saved me."

"And then you left our base without as much as a goodbye." Arcee snorted.

Sarah said," I had to get home. It was late. My parents would have been mad if I was late for dinner."

Arcee said," Well okay but next time say goodbye." As Jack and Sarah mounted Arcee.

Jack said," Oh fair warning, you might want to hold on tight."

Sarah looked in confusion as she said," Why?" and her eyes widened as they sped off down the street.

Knockout was in his car form hiding behind a building as he watched Sarah go with Jack. He was not happy. Not happy at all.

"_I don't like this mission but I will let it slide since Lord Megatron wants her to do this. And she seems to be doing a good job. Just not sure if I like the boy so much or not….."_


	8. Chapter 8

**What an Irony Chapter 8**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah gulped as she held on tightly to Jack. She was nervous about riding a motorcycle since she never rode one before.

She looked at the boy on the bike and snorted," _How long do I have to keep us this kind and nice crap?"_

Jack said," So where are you from?" as he continued looking forward.

Blinking, Sarah asked nervous like," Why do you want to know that?"

Jack said," Well I kind of figured since you were new here and all, you would tell us at least where you are from."

Sarah looked nervous as she tried to remember the world map from when she studied for her human history test with Breakdown. Of course, they did not really study that night.

"_Dammit Sarah…think….."_

Arcee said," Don't ask so many questions Jack. The poor girl is probably still getting used to living out in the middle of nowhere….."

Sarah chuckled as she thought to herself," _If you knew where I really lived…."_

Jack shouted," Hey Miko! Raf!" as he waved his friends down.

Miko said," Hey what kept you so long? We are all planning to go back to the base and …." She stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Sarah.

"You must be Sarah…."

Sarah frowned," How did you who I was?" as she got off the bike.

Miko said," Optimus told us about you already. Too bad you had to run into Doc Knock while you were out in the wilderness."

Sarah scowled a bit at that remark. She thought," _I shall tell my father what his new nickname is around the Autobot base…."_

Raf said," Wow Sarah you are pretty tall." As he noticed the teenager was pretty tall.

Sarah shrugged," That is what everyone tells me." As she looked up at the sky.

Miko frowned,' Are you okay Sarah? You seem to be out of it. Hey let's grab a burger before we head to the base.

Raf said," Count Bee and I in." as he looked at his guardian car.

Sarah blinked," What's a burger?"

The three kids looked at her and started laughing. Sarah looked confused as she did not understand why they were laughing. Was it something that she said?

Jack seen Sarah's confused look as he said," She means a hamburger. You know with meat and condiments on it."

Sarah nodded as she looked worried. She had never eaten anything else beside the shakes that had been made for her to give her nutrients.

Raf said,' Hey if she has never had a hamburger than means she is from overseas am I right Sarah?"

Sarah nodded as she said," Sure let's go with that." As the group mounted their respective vehicles and left.

Knockout pulled out from behind a building and looked worried. He said," Oh no Breakdown, she has never eaten human food before."

Breakdown pulled beside him and said," What can we do though? She has to blend in in order to gain their trust."

Knockout said," I know but that still worries me. It could affect her wrong. She is not used to all those greasy foods and lack of nutrition."

Breakdown sighed as he said;" Maybe we should create a diversion?"

Knockout said," No if we do then they might suspect her as being a Decepticon. Let's continue to follow her and make sure she is okay."

Breakdown nodded,' And if it gets worse, then we can create a diversion and get her out of there."

Knockout said," Affirmative." As the trio hide behind the buildings and followed the group.

Sarah was amazed as she looked at the place. She said," What is this place?" as she looked worried and astonished at the same time.

Jack shrugged,' It's the hamburger joint. The only one in town." As he took off his helmet and Sarah took her own helmet off.

Sarah said," I am not sure if I want to go in there or not."

Raf pulled up beside Jack and said," Come on let's get this to go. I have a new video game that I want you all to try out at the base."

Miko pulled up as well as she climbed out and said," That sounds awesome."

Sarah looked confused a bit as she looked back to see her father and uncle parked near a building. She whispered,' I wish you could come and get me. I don't think I can do this."

Knockout frowned as the group went into the restaurant. He said," That is it. I am going after her." As he was fixing to make a break for it but was stopped by Breakdown.

Sighing, Breakdown said," Look I know this is not easy for you but she has to gain their trust. If she can do that, we are that much closer to the Omega lock and the All Spark."

Knockout said," That does not mean that I have to approve this." As he huffed.

Breakdown chuckled," I think someone is afraid his little sparkling is growing up."

Knockout said," Whatever. I am not scared of that. She knows her place in the Decepticons and if she accomplishes this, then she is guaranteed a spot as Megatron's right hand."

Breakdown sighed as he thought to himself," _Whatever doctor. Whatever." _

Sarah looked nervous as the group headed for the Autobot base. Her eyes were covered because they still did not trust her enough yet.

She held onto the bag of food that they had but was trying so hard not to gag due to the wretched smell.

"_Humans actually eat this crap…they are nuts…."_

Jack said," Hey Sarah are you holding up back there okay?"

Sarah gagged as she said," Yep. Everything is…uhh…great…"

Miko said," She doesn't look too good." As she frowned noticing the other girl's sick look.

Bulkhead said," It must be the speed getting to her." As he sighed.

Sarah gagged as she said," Yeah the speed let's go with that one." As she gagged again.

Raf said," Maybe we should get Rachet to look at her when we get back to the base…."

Sarah panicked," No!" as the group got quiet as she whispered,' I am fine. Just a little queasy. Beside I took some nausea pills. It will pass."

Jack frowned a bit wondering what was making Sarah so uneasy. He decided not to say anything as the group went through the ground bridge and into the base.

Sarah removed her blindfold as she said," Honestly, don't you all trust me? I mean, I won't tell anyone where you are located at."

Raf said," True but Optimus feels like it's necessary until we have complete trust in you. For now, you are a new person and new people are not trusted much."

Sarah huffed as she thought to herself," _When we take over this wretched base, you will shall be the first one to go. I will personally see to that."_

Miko climbed up the ladder and plopped down on the couch. She said," Hey Raf, how about turning on that video game? I want some action!"

Raf said," Sure." As he went to put the game into the Xbox as Jack and Sarah put the food out for everyone.

Sarah looked repulsed by the fact that she would have to stomach that garbage. She opened her hamburger and looked nervous like at it.

Jack said," Are you okay? You look sick again."

Sarah shook her head and said," Don't worry I am fine." As she gulped thinking to herself," _Please don't let me regret this." _As she took a bite of her food and made a face.

It was the most horrible thing that she had ever tasted in her life. Sarah made different faces as she tried to keep her food down.

Miko said,' Umm is Sarah okay? She looks like she is going to be sick."

Sarah gulped her food down as she said," That is not bad." As she took another bite making a fake face as the group.

Jack chuckled as the group settled down to play games and eat junk food. Little did they know Sarah was not having fun with this. She just wanted to get back to the Nemesis as soon as possible.

Sarah looked sick as she tried not to let the other kids know about her sickness. She gagged a bit as she thought to herself," _I wish Father was here right now…."_

Later on, Sarah returned to the Nemesis through the ground bridge. She growled at Knockdown," Can you believe that they made me eat that garbage they call food? It's nasty." As she gagged.

Knockout frowned as he said," Perhaps I should check you out in the Medical bay." As he picked her up and walked down the hall with her.

Starscream said," What happened to you? Did you forget to smile?"

Huffing, Sarah replied," For your information, I had to stomach that human food or whatever it's called. It's not agreeing with me at all."

Starscream huffed as he said," What a pity you are not down for the night. That means we would not have to deal with your manners tonight." And blinked as she threw a shoe at him.

Sarah snapped," You are such an asshole!"

Knockout growled," Enough! Starscream leave us be!" as he walked into the medical bay and closed the door.

Starscream huffed as Breakdown smirked. He snapped," What are you looking at?'

Breakdown smirked," I have seen the way you look at her. You like her don't you?"

Starscream said," Of course I have to like her. I am her uncle after all." As he snorted.

Chuckling, Breakdown walked beside Starscream down the hall and said," Oh I think it's more than that. Much more. You are in love with her. Never thought you would love a femme."

Starscream felt his spark skip a pulse as he said," No of course not. She is just a human girl. There is nothing that I like about her." As he walked down the hall, intending on returning to his quarters for the night.

Breakdown shook his head as he typed in the code and entered the medical bay. He seen Sarah laying on a berth and said,' Well Knockout?' as he watched his dearest friend scan her.

Knockout frowned as he said," Interesting." As he looked a bit worried.

Sarah was in a deep sleep as Knockout pressed on her stomach and took down the notes in his log.

Breakdown said," Well old friend?"

Knockout said,'' She will be okay. But she seems to be sick with a stomach virus. Thank goodness we bots cannot catch it otherwise I would have to quarantine her."

Breakdown said," How long do you think it will take for her to recover?"

Knockout frowned," Not sure. Could be anywhere from 24 to 48 hours." As he sighed closing his logs.

He said," I need to speak to Lord Megatron and let him know that she is under doctor's orders not to leave the ship until this bug has passed." As he covered Sarah up with a blanket.

Breakdown said," Anything else we should know about?"

Knockout said,"No that is all." As he nodded approvingly as the duo left the medical bay for Sarah to rest.

Sarah groaned a bit in her sleep as her once purple Decepticon symbol turned completely blue.

Little did anyone know that the low-grade Energon she had in her body was beginning to change her, slowly but surely.

Starscream looked worried as he thought to himself," _I wonder if that low-grade Energon she has will…no that is impossible…is it?" _ As he went into his quarters and lay on his berth.

A night of recharging what just what the seeker needed. He went to sleep thinking about the human girl who had come to capture his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**What an Irony Chapter 9**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah whimpered as she tossed and turned that night in her sleep. She seemed to be having a horrible nightmare.

"_Hello? " Sarah said as she began looking around. She said," I know that there is someone here with me. Please tell me who you are."_

_A light enveloped her as it stated," You shall bring Autobots and Decepticons together young one."_

_Sarah looked confused as she said," No you must be mistaken. I am a Decepticon. I am not a peacemaker. I only know how to bring misery to others."_

_The light said once more," You are the savior of the 300 year war." As it disappeared._

"_No wait!"_

Knockout ran into the medical bay where Sarah was screaming at top of her lungs and kicking. He shook her as he said," Sparkling wake up! Sarah wake up now!"

Sarah came to and her eyes opened. She said," What. What the…." As she held her head.

Knockout frowned," It seems like you were having a nightmare my sparkling." As he sat on the side of her berth.

Sarah rubbed her head as she said," Something came to me in a dream."

Knockout said," What was that?" as he made sure she was getting the fluids that she needed through her IV.

Sarah frowned as she said," I had a dream about a light that came to me and it stated that I would bring the Autobots and Decepticons together after all these years."

Stopping where he was at, Knockout said," Oh it did?" as he looked worried.

Sarah nodded," Yes but I know this is not so is it father?"

Knockout looked at his daughter and said," It was just a horrible dream. That is all. Nothing more than that." As he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

Sarah sat up as she said," Father I have to return to Earth in the morning to complete my mission."

Raising a digit, Knockout replied," Not until you have fully recovered. You have been through a lot in the past couple of days."

Sarah frowned," But our liege…."

"I spoke with Lord Megatron and he agrees that you should take three days to recuperate before returning to Earth. He is very pleased at what you found." Knockout said.

"What did I find father?" Sarah said as she blinked.

Knockout smirked," One of those books you brought back to us told about the ancient relics that are hidden in the Autobot base. We have the Forge of Solus Prime along with the Transformer Cog and the Apex armor. We just need the Star Sabor along with the Phase Shifter before we can proceed to locate the Omega Lock along with the All Spark."

Sarah looked confused as she said," And what about the Matrix of Leadership father? We still do not have that."

Knockout grinned turned wider as he said," We have that too. Lord Megatron used to be a Prime until he turned Decepticon so we can access the Omega Lock even without Optimus Prime and his followers." As he said," Now no more of this talk. We shall talk more in the morning."

Sarah yawned as she said," Good night father." As he left the medical bay.

Knockout walked out of the medical bay looking worried. He looked at his good friend as he said;" She is having the nightmares again."

Breakdown frowned," Do you think she might be the key to stopping this war?" as he looked at Sarah sleeping.

Knockout sighed as he leaned against a wall stating, "I am not sure but we shall find out soon." As he said," Come let us go to our quarters for a recharge. We are going to need it for the next couple of days."

Breakdown sighed. He knew it was going to be a long next couple of days.

The next morning, Sarah was sitting up as she sipped on her shake. She was feeling a bit better so her father was going to let her return to her quarters so she could rest.

Starscream came in the room and said," Our master wants to know how his scout is doing."

Sarah nodded as she said," Tell our liege that I am doing well and I shall be back up on my feet before he knows it."

Starscream sighed as he said," Look Sarah even I have to admit you did a good job recovering those books from the Autobots along with the samples. Those samples are interesting to say in the least."

Sarah blinked as she said," Are you being nice to me now? Man I thought you were an asshole."

Snorting, Starscream replied," Only you seem to think I am an asshole." As he said," I know about your symbol."

Sarah's eyes widened as she said," You know it is changing? What is happening to me?" as she looked upset.

Starscream said," It's nothing to worry about. I am sure that your father is doing his best trying to figure out what is happening."

Sarah looked worried as she said," He thinks it's just me going through puberty. But, I know it's something more. Why is this happening?"

Frowning, Starscream replied," I am not sure but we will find out. I promise you that." As he blew out a frustrated breath.

He was acting like a love sick mech. He hated the way he was acting and tried to go back into his serious mode.

Sarah blinked as she nodded as she said," Thank you Uncle." As she watched him stand up.

Starscream said," Pshhh whatever. See you later." As he walked out of the medical bay.

Sarah looked as she noticed he left a box behind. She opened it and seen a new pair of earrings with her symbol on it.

She held the earrings close to her heart and whispered," Thank you so much Starscream."

Later on in the day, Sarah was sitting up in her room as she was working on some paperwork that she needed to complete. She knew after she returned to Earth it would be hard to finish this work so she needed to take this time to catch up on her duties.

Sarah sighed as she looked at her notes and said," This does make any sense…if we have the Matrix of the Prime then how come we have never been able to unlock this Omega lock?" as she threw her book down in frustration.

Sometimes, things did not make any sense to her. She was hoping once they invaded the base, they could find out more about what those Autobots were hiding.

Sarah lay on her berth looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the dress that she had received the first day she was in Jasper.

Getting up off her berth, Sarah walked to the chair where the dress was laying and she touched the dress. It was beautiful. She had to admit that one.

Sarah looked around to make sure no one was coming. She even stuck her head outside and made sure the coast was clear.

Walking into her dressing bay, she slipped her nightshirt off and slipped the dress on. Sarah grinned as she could not believe that the dress fit her so well.

She walked up to the mirror and spun around. Sarah was amazed at the dress. Perhaps she would wear it when she was made Megatron's right hand man.

She blinked as she heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Sarah quickly threw the dress off and slipped her nightshirt back on.

Running for her bed, Sarah dove and lay down on the berth. She grabbed her data pad just as there was a knock on her door.

"Sarah? May I come in?" Breakdown stated.

Sarah said," Come on in Uncle." As she concentrated on her data pad.

Breakdown opened the door and chuckled," You are like your father. You never stop working do you?"

Sarah said," It's important to finish these items. If I don't, I don't know when I will be able to finish them. Remember, I may be on a mission but I still have duties here on the Nemesis."

Breakdown said," Sarah may I ask you something?"

Sarah blinked in confusion as she said," Yes of course. What is going on?" as Breakdown looked at her.

Breakdown said,' Sarah are you happy here living with us?"

Sarah blinked," What do you mean? I mean this is my home and you are my family. This is all I have ever known."

Breakdown rubbed the back of his head with his servo and stated," We feel like you have not had the upbringing you should have had."

Sarah frowned," No don't say that Uncle! I have enjoyed my life here. This is where I was born and this is where I belong."

Breakdown looked at her and nodded," We just want you to be happy and live a great life is all." As he bent down and hugged her tightly to him.

Sarah blinked at the warm attitude Breakdown seemed to have. She closed her eyes and hugged him back whispering," I love you all too and we will always be together no matter what."

Breakdown smirked at her remark and blinked as he seen the red dress on the floor. He looked down at Sarah and decided not to mention anything. She was happy with them. That was all that mattered.

The next morning, Sarah was sleeping in even though her data pad was still on her berth and papers were scattered all over the floor. She had been up all night doing research on trying to fit in on Earth.

Sarah did not understand why she was so interested in it. It was probably because she needed to blend in order to get Megatron what he needed. Or it might be she was just curious.

Knockout had told her from that point forward not to eat anything on Earth. He felt like it was just too big of a risk for her to take.

Sarah woke up and yawned. She sat up in bed wondering if the humans and Autobots were wondering where she was at.

"_Now why in the hell did I think of that?"_

Growling at how soft she was becoming, Sarah sat on the side of the bed as she looked at her earring. The one that has the missing partner.

Sarah swore she would find that other earring once she returned to the wretched planet. She knew just where to look too.

"_I will look in that crazy doctor's medical bay. He has the other earring. I am sure of it."_

Sarah groaned as she got up and began unbraiding her hair. She looked at her hair and frowned.

"What the?" as she touched her hair and noticed there was a strand of it that was red.

She frowned as she whispered,' Very peculiar." As she began brushing her hair out. Sarah sighed as she wondered what the plans were today.

Sarah slipped on her clothes as Knockout knocked on the door. She said," Come on in father." As she made sure the red strand of hair was tucked away where he could not see it.

Knockout smirked," How are we feeling today my sparkling?"

Sarah smirked back as she said," I am feeling a lot better. Why? What do you have in mind?"

Knockout said," Not much. The medical bay is empty for the moment and there is nothing on my plan."

Grinning, Sarah said," Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Knockout smirked," How about some human street racing?" as he flexed his arms.

Sarah said," But wait won't we get caught? And what if the humans see me?" as she frowned at that thought.

Knockout chuckled," You seem to forget my dear, that my windows are tinted which means no one can see in my body."

Sarah grinned as she hugged her father and said," Let's do this."

Knockout grinned. Him and Sarah had always had that bond when it came to street racing. It was in her blood and he made sure that she was a part of every race he had been in.

Sarah thought to herself," _This is going to be so much fun. Racing against humans. What could go wrong?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**What an Irony Chapter 10**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah grinned as she and Knockout walked out of the ground bridge. She said," Okay father time to show these humans what we are made of."

Knockout smirked,' Remember. If ANYONE messes with my paintjob, ram them off course."

Sarah said," Of course I have not forgotten." As she put on her driving gloves.

Knockout turned into his transformative state and said," Get in." as he opened the door,

Grinning, Sarah climbed into the car. She grabbed the wheel and put Knockout into driving mode. She said," Oh wait" as she turned on the radio and cranked it up to the rock station.

Knockout smirked as he pulled up to the starting line. He thought to himself," _What a great day for racing."_

Sarah grinned as she put her driving glasses on and looked at the competition. She whispered,' Time to do this." As she tapped the gas to make the competition nervous.

Knockout frowned as the man beside them said," Hey nice ride driver. Tell me it is foreign or did that car come from around here."

Sarah did not say anything as she was concentrated on the green flag that the boy in the middle of the road was holding.

The man snorted,' Not a talker eh? Well, talk this." As he took a wench and made a scratch on Knockout.

Knockout was upset at the fact that his paint job was messed up. He sneered," Big mistake." As he whispered to Sarah," You better hold on."

Sarah grabbed the steering wheel tightly and said," I am right behind you father."

Knockout growled as he watched the flag come down. His wheels began spinning as he increased his speed to 100 mph.

Sarah said," This is what you get for messing with my father." As she rammed the other car.

The man said," Hey! What is going on!" as he looked around.

Sarah rammed the car once more and caused it to lose control and veer off course right into a tree.

The man said," Hey! That is cheating!" as Knockout and Sarah left.

Knockout said," That is what that asshole gets for messing with my paint job!" as he continued toward the finish line.

Sarah smirked," That is my father!" as they crossed the finish line. She said,' Let's go father!" as they went down the road to request the ground bridge home.

Little did they know that someone else had seem them enter the ground bridge. Arcee pulled out as she whispered," Optimus, Knockout was on the move once more. And he was talking to someone else."

Optimus stated," Did you get a look at the bot?"

Arcee communicated back," Negative but yet the voice sounded familiar."

Optimus stated," Then perhaps it was just something to throw us off his coordinates. Return to base at once."

Arcee said," Affirmative." As the ground bridge opened up and she returned to the base.

Back on the Nemesis, Sarah said," That was awesome! You won again father! I mean did you see the way those humans acted when we hit the gas?" as she began chattering nonstop.

Knockout chuckled as he said," Easy my sparkling. Remember we cannot let anyone know about our little outing."

Sarah grinned," Deal." As she said," What is that?" as she looked at the screen in the medical bay.

Knockout walked over to the key pad and typed in the codes to open it. He grinned," My dear you are not going to believe this but one of the samples you brought back was a sample from the All Spark."

Sarah's eyes widened as she said," You are kidding?" as she climbed up the ladder to get a better look.

Knockout said," See? The chemical compounds are exactly the same" as he pointed to the screen.

Sarah was amazed as she said," Thank the spark. Do you realize what this means father?" As she looked upward at him.

Knockout stated," We could actually duplicate the All Spark and make our own. When we do that…"

Sarah grinned evil like as she sneered," When we do that then we shall have the power necessary to take over Cybertron."

Breakdown entered the room and said," What the….you found out what that sample was old friend?"

Knockout nodded as he said," If it were not for Sarah, then we would not have this precious sample in our hands."

Sarah grinned as she said;" Now we just have to find the Omega lock and find out how to open it in order to restore life to Cybertron."

Knockout smirked," Yes my dear. But we need to finish the mission in order to do so and you have not been given permission to go back on your mission." 

Sarah whispered," It will just have to wait until tomorrow then." As she looked up and said," Father you said that Megatron was once a Prime. What happened?"

Breakdown and Knockout looked at each other as if to say you want to tell or should I?

Sarah frowned, "What happened?"

Breakdown sat down on a berth as he said," It was over 400 years ago. Megatron was once a Prime, in charge of guarding the Omega Lock so it did not fall into the wrong hands. But then, that fateful day happened."

Knockout continued," Megatron left his post that day. No one knows for sure but all we know is when he returned the Omega Lock had been destroyed. It would take years and years to repair it. As punishment, Optimus Prime banished Megatron from Cybertron. That is where he decided that he would gather a group of followers and take over Cybertron."

Sarah whispered," And that is when the 300 year old war started." As her eyes closed from being upset.

Knockout looked at the screen and said," Yes sadly. But Megatron does not talk about it much but we know it has to be a raw memory for him to endure."

Sarah said," Why is the Omega Lock so important to have? I mean, can't we just put the All Spark back where it is supposed to be?"

Knockout said," The Omega Lock supports the All Spark. Without the Omega Lock, we cannot send the All Spark back into Cybertron's core and restore the life."

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized the importance of her mission. She whispered," That is why Megatron wants me to find the floor plans for the Omega Lock and figure out how to build it."

Breakdown nodded as he said," We have to put our trust into you. You are the only one who can give us what we need in order to complete this task and save Cybertron."

Sarah dried her eyes as she looked at the bots and said sincere like," I will find those plans and I will find out what we must do in order to build the Omega lock and return Cybertron to its original glory. And I will find out the location of the Autobot base."

Knockout smirked as he said "I know you will." As he rubbed her head with his digit.

Sarah grinned as she thought to herself,"_ Damn humans. They were just trying to get into my head. I knew it."_

Later than night Sarah was studying some of the books she had brought back from the base. True, she took them without permission but she would return them first thing in the morning before anyone woke up.

Sarah said," This does not make any sense. What does the All Spark do?" as she looked. She turned the page as she noticed something odd.

She read closer and whispered," The All Spark is the main thing capable of restoring life to the planet it chooses. The All Spark also has the ability to destroy a planet. It can either be used for good or evil."

Sarah blinked as she looked closer," Also the All Spark can give a being the power to speak to the dead as well as return the dead to its original state. There are other things that the All Spark could do but they have not been proven yet."

Looking at the book more, Sarah whispered," So the All Spark can do anything depending on the bot that enters it. Interesting."

Breakdown knocked on the door and said," Sarah its lights out remember? Your father wants you in bed."

Sarah shouted back,"I know just finishing up some research! It will not be long!"

Breakdown could not help but smile. Sarah was going to be a great scout and perhaps one day a great leader. If she was made Megatron's right hand femme, she would be his successor.

Knockout sighed as he finished buffing the place where the driver of the other car had taken the wrench to him. He looked in the mirror to make sure everything was good. He nodded his approval as Breakdown entered.

Breakdown said," They got you pretty good didn't they old friend?" as he sat on his own berth.

Knockout sneered," Yeah and it took hours to get those scratches out of my paint job." As he looked at his body.

Turning back to Breakdown, he stated," What is our sparkling up to now?"

Breakdown chuckled," More research again. Honestly, I think that is all you and her ever do is research, study, and street racing." As he looked at Knockout.

Knockout smirked," And why not? I mean she learned from the best that is for sure." As he made sure everything looked good before sitting down on his own berth.

Breakdown replied," Knockout I have been wondering. What if Sarah returns with us to Cybertron? She would not be able to stand the atmosphere there. No human can." 

Knockout sighed as he said," I know and I am working hard trying to figure out how to get her to breathe on Cybertron without help." As he laid back. It had been a tiring day and a stressful one too.

Breakdown said," You know you do realize that if she succeeds in this mission, Megatron will give her a place beside him. She will be made his successor."

Knockout nodded as he stated," I know she has the capabilities of making a great Decepticon leader. But here is the problem: If she ages, no one will want to be around an old leader."

Breakdown said," Maybe some of that low Energon will slow down her aging abilities."

Knockout replied," That is true. I have been looking into that too. As he frowned replying," I fear she is changing though."

Breakdown said," What for the better?"

Shaking his head Knockout replied," More like for the worst. I have noticed a slight change in her attitude as well as her abilities. She seems to be getting stronger by the minute."

Breakdown frowned," The low grade Energon?"

Knockout nodded as he looked worried," I have to keep a sharp eye on her. And we must not let Megatron know about this change. I fear that we shall find out in the next couple of weeks what damage has been done on her."

Meanwhile, Sarah was sleeping in her berth. As she was sleeping, a piece of her hair turned red once more.

Knockout was right about one thing. The low-grade Energon was slowly changing her and once, it started, there would be no stop to it.

He could only hope to find a cure for her before it was too late and something horrible went wrong. His sparkling depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**What an Irony Chapter 11**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah sighed as she walked out of the ground bridge the next morning with her bike. She looked around and said," Okay where are you all at?" as she walked around the streets of Jasper.

Jack said," Hey Sarah!" as he stopped Arcee to talk to Sarah for a moment.

Sarah grinned," Hey what is going on?" as she looked at Jack.

Jack frowned," We have not seen you in the past couple of days. What has been going on?"

Sarah shrugged as she replied," I ended up having an allergic reaction to something. I was in bed for a few days."

Nodding, Jack replied," That is understandable. I was just heading to the base. Would you like to come?"

Sarah snorted," Do I have to wear the blind fold again?" as Jack threw it to her.

Jack nodded," Sorry but it's still not time to reveal where the Autobot base is located. Climb on."

She nodded as she put the blindfold on and then her helmet. She climbed on top of the motorcycle.

Sarah made sure the blindfold was good and tight as she grabbed into Jack's shoulders and sped off.

Breakdown grinned as he pulled out from the building and said," Now we shall find out what they really know."

Sarah grinned as they entered the ground bridge to the base. She carefully took off her helmet and looked around. She said," Hey where is everyone?"

Jack shrugged," Bee and Raf will be here soon. Miko and Bulkhead snuck into a monster truck show. They shall be back soon." As he climbed up the ladder.

Sarah blinked in confusion as she climbed up the ladder and said," So how did you all meet the Autobots?"

Jack shrugged as he replied," It was more like an accident. We got tangled up in their war with the Decepticons." as he sat down.

Sarah frowned deeper as she said," And just what do you think Decepticons are?" as she sat down as well.

Jack snorted," They are a bunch of bots who want to take over Cybertron for their own pleasure. And they want to destroy Earth as well with it."

Sarah frowned as she looked at the TV and said," Well, do you know what these things looks like?" as she slipped out something from Jack's bag and placed it in her own.

Jack adjusted the TV as he said," Yes. They are all bots. Same like Autobots but much stronger."

Sarah frowned," I see. Say is Rachet here? I want to ask him a few questions." As Jack looked at her confused like.

"What for?" Jack said while frowning.

Sarah giggled," Easy. I want to be a doctor so a doctor should know what kind of answers to give me for my questions. Also, I have a project due next week and I don't know what to write it about."

Arcee transformed as she said, "Well that makes perfect sense. Come on little girl I will take you to Rachet."

Sarah nodded as she said," I shall be back soon Jack." As Arcee walked her to the medical bay.

Arcee said," It's good to see you again Sarah. I am sorry you were sick for a couple of days" as they walked down the hall.

Sarah shrugged," It does not matter. I am better now." As Arcee looked at her two red strands of hair.

Frowning, Arcee replied," What happened to your hair?"

Sarah touched her pieces and stated," I had highlights put in them. Pretty cool huh?"

Arcee chuckled a bit as she said," Wild spirited. Perhaps you and Miko might get along after all."

Sarah nodded as she looked and her eyes widened. She stopped as a door and looked up. She said," Omega Keys. What is that?"

Arcee stopped where the little girl was at and stated," They are the one thing that we need in order to restore Cybertron. In order to restore life."

Sarah thought about it for a moment and her eyes widened in realization. They were the keys to unlocking the Omega Lock!

Arcee said," Hey kid you okay? You seem to be out it." As she looked down.

Shaking her head, Sarah said," Sorry I was just thinking that is all." As she followed the femme into the Medical Bay.

Rachet said," Ah Arcee what can I do for you today? Need an upgrade or a recharge? "As he turned around and seen Sarah standing there.

Arcee said," The kid has some questions for you about her school report. I shall leave her in your charge. I will be back for her later." As she left the medical bay.

Rachet said," I am not a babysitter! I am a doctor!" as he looked down and sighed. He said," Look kid what do you want?"

Sarah climbed up on the ladder and sat in a chair replying, "I need to know about how the life works." As she pulled out her pencil and paper.

Rachet scratched his head as he said," Well sure but you better get ready to take notes." As he turned around and began talking.

Sarah smirked as she thought to herself," _Now is my chance."_ She slipped her data pad out and plugged it up to the main system. She quietly typed, hacked into the main computer, and put the pad where Rachet could not find it.

Rachet said," Humans are quite the interesting thing. They only live 100 years or so while we bots can live for thousands of years." As he continued on.

Sarah whispered," Come on." As the data pad said on the screen said _DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. DISCONNECT._

Smirking, Sarah unplugged it from where it was at. She slowly put everything back in her bag as she went back to pretending to write down some notes.

A few hours later, Rachet stated," And that is your lesson on the life of Earth and the beings that call it home."

Sarah nodded her approval as she said," So what else do you have in this lab? "As she looked around.

Rachet chuckled," You are a curious one aren't you?" as he said," Well I had some samples in here a couple of days ago but they seemed to have vanished. Ah well. It was nothing of importance." As he walked over and said," Do you know if anyone owns an earring like this?" as he held up the earring.

Sarah looked nervous as she recognized that that was her own earring. She quickly said," No of course not. Why?"

Rachet clutched the earring stating," It was found the other night in the woods while everyone was on a mission. I wish to return it to its owner. I cannot detect anything threatening on it." As he placed the earring down.

Sarah looked at the earring, knowing she had to get it back. She looked up and said," How about something to drink?"

Rachet said," For the last time, I am not a babysitter! Can't you get your own "drink"?"

Sarah said," But I don't even know where the kitchen is in this place." As she looked at him with her fake puppy dog eyes.

Rachet rolled his optics as he stated," Fine just don't touch anything." As he walked out of the medical bay.

Sarah walked up to the earrings and slipped it in her pocket. She was more than happy to retrieve her earring. She looked around and thought to herself," _This is nothing like the medical bay back on the Nemesis."_

Sarah grinned as she looked at her bag. Inside, she had exactly what she was looking for. She took out her data recorder taking pictures of the medical bay and making notes about what she had seen and heard.

She heard someone coming so she quickly slipped her data pad back in the bag along with her other items.

Rachet walked in just as Sarah sat back down. He said," Here this is all we have. It's called water." As he handed her a bottle.

Sarah nodded her approval as she took a sip of the water and stated," Thanks for the help on my project Rachet."

Rachet looked at the young girl stating," You are welcome. If you have any other questions, be sure to come to me."

Sarah nodded as she thought to herself," _Oh we shall have many questions for you dear doctor once we capture you."_

Later that evening, Sarah turned to the Nemesis. She had a day that she never even imagined possible. She played video games, watched TV, and played a game called Hide and Seek. Even though she was taught Hide and Shriek, the Decepticon version.

Sarah grinned as she thought to herself," _So that is what people do for fun. Imagine that?"_

"Ahh Sarah glad you are back." Megatron stated as he came in to greet her.

Sarah bowed before the great Decepticon leader as she said," Lord Megatron, I have found some information that I feel like would be of great help to us."

Megatron smirked," Please proceed to tell me what you have found." As he watched Sarah climbed up to the control panel.

Sarah pulled out her data pad and plugged it into the main memory base. She typed on the control pad and said," Watch." As she presses the button.

Starscream could not believe what he was seeing. He said," Master that is the main plans for the Omega Lock!"

Megatron said," I know what that is you brainless jet!" as he turned back to the screen.

Sarah said," But wait that is not all!" as she showed him the pictures she had pulled up. She said," I have found the location of the Omega Keys as well."

Megatron's optics widened as he said," The Omega keys?! So that is where they have been hiding for all these years!" as he looked interested.

Sarah stated," But Lord Megatron I must ask something." 

Looking at the human, Megatron stated," Since you brought such valuable information to me, proceed with what you want to know."

Sarah said," Do we really have to destroy Earth? I mean we have what we need. Isn't that good enough?"

Megatron frowned as he said," What made you think of THAT question?"

Sarah said," Megatron, these humans do not wish to harm us…I am only asking that you reconsider…."

Megatron frowned harder as he said," Sarah those humans are corrupting your mind. They do not want to be friends with us. They wish to hunt us down and kill us! Just like those Autobots! No we proceed with taking over Earth!"

Sarah frowned a bit as she said," But my liege…" 

Megatron sneered," Did I just hear but? Do not question my authority or else your reputation shall be destroyed!"

Sarah's eyes widened as she lowered her head and whispered," Forgive me my liege. I was out of line."

Megatron stated," You shall be forgiven. Remember, you have a mission to complete. You are almost there. If you can locate this base, we shall storm the base and take what we need."

Sarah looked solemn as she whispered," Yes master."

Megatron smirked as he turned back to the screen and stated,' Autobots…get ready to meet your doom…."


	12. Chapter 12

**What an Irony Chapter 12**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah looked upset as she looked at her earring while walking down the hall. She was worried. Was she doing the right thing? What had gotten into her lately? Why did she want to spare the humans?

"Sarah we need to talk." Knockout stated as he walked down the hall to greet her.

Sarah turned around and said," What about father?" as they entered the galley.

Knockout frowned," Why did you question our Lord Megatron? I mean, you know if you ever question him again, you will be banished and sent into exile for the rest of your life."

Sarah looked up at her father and said," I cannot help it Father. These humans are not doing anything to us. They want to be friends."

Knockout scowled deeper as he said, "That _boy _and his comrades have messed with your head. I want you to return to your quarters and stay there."

Sarah snapped," You cannot tell me what to do!"

Knockout growled," I am your father! You will do what I say! NOW GO!"

Sarah bit her lip in anger as she began walking out of the galley. As she did, she turned around and said," I hate you!" as she ran out.

Knockout scowled as he slammed his servo on the table in disgust. He grabbed the Energon with his other servo and began sipping on it.

Breakdown entered the room and stated," Do you know what that was all about? I ran into Sarah on the way over here and she seems pretty upset."

Knockout frowned," Those humans are affecting her mind. She is beginning to question our leader. I will not allow it."

Breakdown sighed as he said," We knew this day was coming old friend. We knew sooner or later she would begin to question the Decepticon ways."

Knockout frowned," She is not one of them! She is a Decepticon! She will always be ours no matter what!"

Breakdown said," Look I know this is hard but you have to face facts. Your little girl is growing up."

Knockout scowled as he said," Look as soon as she is done looking for the Autobot base she is no longer needed for the mission. When that is done, she will return to the Nemesis and stay under heavy guard."

Breakdown said," If you try to control her, it will get only worse."

Knockout frowned," No it won't. I shall see to her new friends. They are going to pay for what they did to her." As he made a fist with his servo.

Starscream was overhearing all of this as he scowled. He looked back at the wall and whispered to himself," Those Autobots caused all these problems. The moment we take the base, we shall kill off the Autobots and anyone else that stands in our way!"

* * *

Sarah sighed as she put her knees closed to her chest as she looked upset. She began looking at the dress she had. She whispered," I am so sorry. But I have no choice but to fully cooperate with the Decepticons. They are my family and I love them very much."

She picked up the red dress and walked over to the heater in her room. She unlocked the door using her code and threw the dress into the fire.

The red dress began burning as she stared at the flames. She vowed from that day forward that she would not get involved with the humans ever again. It was just too risky.

Sarah looked on as Breakdown entered her room. He turned to see she had thrown the dress into the fire.

Breakdown frowned," Why did you destroy that dress? It was very nice." As he looked on.

Sarah scowled," Breakdown it was because of that dress that I got into trouble with not only Lord Megatron but my father as well."

Breakdown said," Why don't we try to save it? We can fix it."

Sarah sneered," We are not going to fix it. I am going to complete this mission. My reputation as a Decepticon is at stake." As she turned away from the fire.

Breakdown's optics widened as bits of Sarah's hair turned red. He whispered," Oh no…." as he said," Sarah maybe we should take you to see your father…."

Sarah snapped," No! I don't want to talk to anyone tonight! Go away!" as she threw a pillow at him.

Breakdown frowned as he said," Well okay. But get a good night's sleep. We need to head out tomorrow."

Sarah nodded as she yawned and climbed into her berth. She gently fell asleep as Breakdown laid the cover over her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Medical Bay, Knockdown looked worried as he said," Computer, tell me about the side effects of low-grade Energon on humans."

The computer stated," _Low grade Energon is Energon that is the living force of sparklings. It has the capabilities of helping the sparkling not only to grow but to choose what he wants to be."_

Knockdown frowned as he stated," So that means…tell me more computer!"

"_Low-grade Energon has never been tested on humans but the results may be a bit alarming .If given when the human is still a sparkling, it can cause hormonal changes, growth spurts, more wisdom, strength of 100 mechs. But if too much is given, the Energon will cause the infant to turn into a walking human-bot meaning the person will not only be human but part machine as well."_

Knockout's optics went wide as he shouted," Tell me! Does it cause death like my other books state?!"

"_Affirmative. The human with low-grade Energon in their bodies may have only weeks or it could be years before the Energon causes side effects.'_

Knockout looked worried as he turned away from the computer for a moment. He whispered," Is there a cure computer?"

"_There is no known cure but the Autobots have been known to know the cure to the Low-Grade Energon."_

Knockdown frowned as he said," That means their doctor would know how to reverse this. If they do not reverse this then it can cause Sarah's death."

Breakdown frowned as he heard everything that the computer was telling Knockdown. He walked in and stated," How long does Sarah have left?"

Knockout turned to look at his friend and then looked back at the data computer. He put Sarah's hair into the computer. He began typing as he said," Oh no."

Breakdown frowned," Oh no what?"

Knockout closed his optics as he whispered," She is getting worse it seems. According to the computer, she may have as little as 3 days."

Breakdown frowned as he said," Well what are we waiting for? Produce a cure now!"

Knockout turned to his friend and stated," I cannot do that. It's not that simple. There is no cure."

Breakdown frowned even more as he shouted," There HAS to be a cure! There just has to be!"

Knockout blinked as his friend's sudden outburst. He whispered," There is one thing that could help."

Frowning, Breakdown stated," What is that old friend?"

Knockout frowned," When we invade the base, we must take the doctor with us. The doctor may be able to save her."

Breakdown frowned as he said," Should we tell Lord Megatron what is happening?"

Knockout closed his optics once more as he felt lubricant coming from his optics. He wiped them back as he stated," Yes he should know much long she has left to live."

* * *

Megatron frowned as he said" You mean to tell me my best warrior might die within a matter of days?!"

Knockout nodded," Yes Lord Megatron but there is hope among these things. The doctor with the Autobots may be the key to saving Sarah's life."

Megatron turned his back as he said," I am NOT losing my best warrior to low-grade Energon! She will be saved! Is there…any way to prolong it?"

Breakdown stated," Knockout gave her a shake that has the components to help stop the process of transformation but it will not last long."

Sneering, Megatron replied," Just HOW long will it last?"

Knockout stated," It could last for a few weeks. That should give us plenty of time to storm the Autobot base and take the doctor into our own hands."

Megatron stated," Is she able to make one last mission to find the base?"

Breakdown stated," She is able but we are not sure how long she will be able to hide it from the Autobots."

Starscream frowned as he walked in and stated," She needs backup in case something happens out there."

Blinking at Starscream's caring attitude, Knockout smirked," So she finally got to you eh?"

Starscream snorted," We have to save her. She is our sparkling. And we are her family."

Megatron stated," See what you can do to help her with her mission faster. She is our main thing to helping us win this war. We will not lose her to something as simple as low-grade Energon!"

The trio nodded as they bowed and excused themselves out of the main control area. The group looked worried but their liege was right. Sarah would require back-up for her last part of the mission.

Knockout sighed as he said," This is all my fault. I did this just so she would hush that night. I did it to make sure she would survive. Instead, I made it worse."

Breakdown laid a servo on Knockout's shoulder replying," Hey old friend, don't be like that. We are lucky we found this in time."

Starscream snorted,"I hate to say it but he is right. If we had not found this out and it was later, she would be dead."

Knockout frowned," I am going on my own. I am going to make this right." As he turned into car mode.

Breakdown said," Whoa doctor you are not going anywhere. Your memory bank is clearly not thinking straight."

Knockout snapped," I am fine! I need to save my sparkling! I cannot just stand around while she is slowly dying!" as he turned back into bot mode.

Snorting, Starscream stated," We all need to go together. We shall find the cure and it will be okay."

Breakdown stated," Should we tell her what is happening to her?"

Knockout took a deep breath and let it out. He stated," No it will only make it worse. We will follow her though."

Starscream snorted," Even though I don't like the idea of following you both, I agree to the plan so I shall tag along."

Breakdown frowned," I hope it will not be too late."

Meanwhile, Sarah lay on her berth perfectly sleep. Her hair which was once a vibrant brown color had turned red. She was beginning the next step of the change which was turning into a bot just like her family.

Little did her family know that this was the beginning of the end for our Decepticon Sarah.


	13. Chapter 13

**What an Irony Chapter 13**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Breakdown paced back and forth the next morning near the Medical Bay. Knockout was giving Sarah a head to toe checkup just to make sure she was ready for the next mission.

Knockout stepped out of the Medical Bay and he sighed deeply. He looked at his friend and shook his head.

Breakdown frowned," It's getting worse isn't it?"

Knockout said," Unfortunately yes. The low-grade Energon is getting into her DNA now." As he looked worried.

Breakdown said," Maybe we should go finish this mission for her."

Frowning, Knockout stated," No. She needs to learn to finish something that she starts. I don't like the idea of this mission going back into her hands but she is the only one that can achieve this."

Breakdown said," I am still going. As her Uncle, I feel like she needs someone to look after her. Why don't you stay here?"

Knockout growled," No! I have to go with my little sparkling! She cannot be left alone at all!" as he frowned as Breakdown laid a hand on his shoulder.

Breakdown shook his head as he said," All I am trying to say is maybe you should monitor her DNA from the Medical Bay. We have her DNA in the system now so it should not be so hard to track."

Knockout frowned as he looked worried .He looked at his friend and said," You better keep a good eye on her. You hear me?"

Breakdown smirked," Trust me I will. Now can I go see her?"

Knockout said," Yes but be quick okay? She needs to get going."

Nodding, Breakdown walked in and seen Sarah putting her clothes back on. He said," Hey Kiddo are you doing okay?"

Sarah turned around and whispered," I feel so tired. What is wrong with me?"

Breakdown bit his lip as he was worried that she was beginning to figure out what was wrong. He closed his optics as he said," I am not sure. We are still not sure. But we shall find out soon."

Sarah sighed as she said," My hair looks so horrible. What if the Autobots noticed it?" as she looked in the mirror.

Breakdown smirked as he said," Here." As he handed her a hat. "This should help hide the red hair."

Sarah grinned as she said," Thank you Uncle." As she put on the hat and looked in the mirror.

Breakdown stated," It looks well on you." As he said," Look Sarah don't be so hard on your father and Megatron. They want what is best for you."

Sarah looked up at Breakdown as she nodded," You are right. I know that they are just looking out for my best interests."

Breakdown smirked as he said," You are an extraordinary Decepticon and if you become leader one day, then I shall be honored to follow a leader like you."

Sarah blinked as she said" Do you think Megatron will name me as his next successor?"

Breakdown grinned as he said," I am positive if you pull off finding the Autobot base."

Smirking, Sarah said" Lord Sarah. I like that." As she puffed her chest out proudly.

Breakdown chuckled as he said," How about we get you fed?" as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

Sarah said,' I can walk you know."

Breakdown smirked,' I know but today I am treating you to a ride."

Sarah grinned," Then let's head to the galley!" as she and Breakdown headed for the galley.

As soon as they got to the galley, Breakdown put her down and Sarah gasped holding her chest. Breakdown looked down at her in worry.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" as he noticed she was sweating really bad and groaning from the pain.

Sarah panted as she winced making sure to let the pain subside before she continued on. The pain continued for a few minutes and then it stopped.

"Sarah?"

Sarah stood up catching her breath as she whispered," I am fine Breakdown. I just need something to eat is all"

Breakdown frowned as he knew there was more to the chest pains that just hunger. He knew that the low-grade Energon was making it worse for Sarah.

Sarah walked into the room as she sat down at her usual spot. She sighed as she sipped on her shake looking around. She was wondering why they never installed windows in the galley. She was always curious about that one.

Knockout walked into the room after Breakdown discussed with him what happened. He sat down beside his daughter and said, "Look Sarah…"

Sarah shook her head as she stated," Father I am sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me but I was a real jerk to you. Am I forgiven?"

Closing his mouth plate, Knockout looked at his daughter. That was not what he was going to discuss with her but he decided it was best if he kept her sickness from her a bit longer.

"Father am I forgiven?"

Knockout looked at her and whispered," Yes my sparkling, I shall forgive you but only this once."

Sarah grinned as she hugged her father and went back to drinking her shake.

Starscream seen Knockout and motioned to speak to him outside the galley. Knockout nodded as he excused himself and walked outside.

Knockout frowned," What is going on Starscream?'

Starscream stated," Our master wants Sarah to be on Earth at 0900 hours. He wants her to finish this mission before something else goes wrong."

Knockout frowned as he looked at his daughter and told Starscream," She will be going to Earth but Breakdown shall be going with her to make sure she stays safe."

Starscream frowned and said," And what about you doctor?"

Knockout said," I trust Breakdown with her. Besides, I am going to be up here on the Nemesis tracking her condition and if I feel like she needs to be pulled out, I will let Breakdown know he is to bring her home."

Starscream sighed as he looked away. He said," You know I care about your daughter. In more ways than one."

Knockout smirked," I kind of figured that there was something more there than just family love. If you do want to be with her, I approve. But remember this: She is a human and you are a bot."

Starscream frowned," That is the problem." As he sneered," I better head back to the bridge to let Megatron know that the message was delivered."

Knockout nodded as the Seeker left the area. He sighed as he said," If only you two could be together. She would be happy and so would I."

Sarah made sure she had everything in her bag and made sure she was ready to take the information she needed to bring back to the Nemesis.

Breakdown walked beside her and turned into his car mode. He said," Are you ready?"

Sarah, even though she was feeling a bit dizzy, looked at Breakdown and said," Let's complete this mission."

Breakdown allowed Sarah to climb his ladder and sit on top of him. He knew she was exhausted and the effects of the Low-grade Energon were not helping her at all.

Knockout felt helpless as he watched his good friend ride into the ground bridge with his daughter. He sighed as the ground bridge closed.

Walking down the hall, he stopped at Sarah's room. He went inside and looked around. He seen the pictures she had put up on the wall of herself, her family, and the times that they had been through together.

Knockout whispered," Scrap what I have done?" as he looked worried. He noticed something on the floor.

Gently picking it up, Knockout realized that it was piece of clothing. He looked at the remains of the dress and whispered," She gave up her chance at happiness just to stay with us."

Knockout opened his chest cavity and pulled out the bracelet that was on Sarah when he found her all those years ago.

Touching the inscription, Knockout said," Sarah I have failed you as a father and guardian. But, mark my words, I will make this right. I will not lose you to this Energon."

Knockout was curious to know more about where Sarah was from and how she came to be in the wildness outside of Jasper.

Sitting down at his computer database, he said," Computer locate name Bleaker in Jasper."

The computer went through newspaper articles from Earth and came up with one that was dated 16 years ago, the day she was found by Knockout.

Knockout frowned as he said," June 3, 1998. An accident is responsible for claiming the lives of two known residents from Jasper. Michael Bleaker, age 28 and Ashley Bleaker, age 24. It is unknown how the car went off the road but the police suspect it was caused by something outside of their known base."

Frowning, Knockout continued," Witnesses say there was another passenger in the car that night but no one can be for certain." As he whispered," So why would someone find Sarah and leave her out in the middle of the woods to be found by who knows what?"

Knockout stood up as he looked worried. He looked at the newspaper article wondering if he finding Sarah was no coincidence at all. If her parents had not left her there, then who did?

Sarah winced at the pain as Breakdown and she left the ground bridge. She groaned,' I have to be strong. That is what father said. I have to be strong."

Breakdown frowned as he stated," Sarah please hang on. It will only be a short time then we can get you home and fully recovered."

Sarah smiled weakly as she stated," And back to being the Decepticon I was meant to be."

Breakdown said," Oh no." as he seen Arcee and Jack coming up the path. He stated," Sarah remember try not to pass out or wince at the pain. If they know what is happening to you…"

Sarah whispered," The mission will be ruined. Now go Breakdown before they kill you."

Breakdown nodded as he went to hide in the vast desert. He watched from afar as Jack pulled up to Sarah.

Jack frowned as he said," Sarah you do not look so well. Perhaps Rachet should look at you back at the base?"

Sarah whispered," No I am just fine. I just want to see Miko, Raf, and everyone else once more."

Arcee said," Climb on Kid." As she honked her horn.

Sarah blinked as she said," What about the blind fold?"

Jack chuckled as he said, "Well we talked to Optimus and he feels like that you are trustworthy enough to enter our base and know where we stand at."

Sarah nodded as she took her helmet and put it on her head. She climbed behind Jack and said," Let's go."

Jack said," Back to base Arcee." As the motorcycle picked up speed and made a break for it through the vast desert.

Breakdown chuckled as he pulled out and said," Now we got them right where we want them." As he said," Lord Megatron they took Sarah. They are going to show her the base."

Megatron laughed evil like as he said, "Finally after all these years, we shall know the location of the Autobot base."

He turned to his troops and said," Attention all troops is to be on high alert. We shall take over the base and leave no trace behind."

The troops all cheered as Megatron smirked. He knew he had chosen well for his next successor and she proved to be a great successor indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**What an Irony Chapter 14**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah sighed as she held her chest with one hand. She thought to herself," _I wonder if Father can find out what is wrong with me and a cure for this. It's getting hard to breathe._

Jack said," Hey we are almost there." As he looked ahead.

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she took mental notes about where they were located at. She looked up and her eyes widened when she seen a large rock form appear before them.

She thought to herself," _So they are located in the largest rock in the desert outside of town." _As the ground bridge opened and they went inside.

Arcee said," Hey Optimus. We are back." As she came to a stop so the two humans could get off.

Sarah climbed off first ignoring the aching back inside her own body. She took off her helmet as she made sure her hat Breakdown gave her covered her hair.

Optimus nodded as he said," Welcome back Sarah. You have been trusted with the safety and the location of our base. That is why it's important that you speak of this to no one."

Blinking, Sarah whispered," Trust?" as she shook her head and said," I will not tell anyone. I Promise."

Nodding, Optimus stated," Then you are welcomed in here anytime you wish to find the peace and quiet away from your own life."

Sarah's eyes widened as she looked down at the ground. She laid a hand on her chest trying to fight back her heart beating out of her chest.

Jack frowned as he looked at her and whispered," Sarah? Are you sure you are alright?"

Sarah winced a bit as she nodded," Hai just my stomach hurting that is all."

Arcee said" Maybe you should get looked at by Rachet…I mean it will not take long…"

Sarah snapped," No! I hate doctors!" as she shook from the fear of it.

Jack's eyes widened as he turned to Raf who shook his head and went back to his computer typing.

Arcee stated," Hey Jak why don't you show her what you found yesterday outside Jasper? I mean she would probably like to see it."

Jack nodded as he said" You have to come check this out." As he and Sarah went over to a glass contrainer.

Sarah's eyes widened as she whispered," What is that?" as she looked at the animal in the case.

Jack chuckled as he said," It's a rabbit. Would you like to hold her?"

Sarah frowned as she said," Ummm no thanks" and blinked as Jack took it out of the cage and placed it in her hands.

Jack chuckled as he seen the rabbit nuzzle her neck. He said," I believe she likes her."

Sarah frowned as she looked at the rabbit. She wished she was well enough to enjoy what was in her hands but it was so hard to pretend nothing was wrong.

Miko said," Woah you got a rabbit Jack? That is wicked!" as she and Bulkhead entered through the ground bridge.

Jack said," Well you would have thought it was wicked if you had to try to catch the rabbit. It was hard to catch this rabbit."

Sarah's eye widened in horror as the rabbit's energy was beginning to be drained from it. She whispered," No…." as she quickly put the rabbit back in the cage hoping no one would notice.

Miko walked up to the rabbit and said," Hey Jack I think your rabbit is sleeping…."

Jack walked up to the cage as well as he said," Must be tired from all the excitement of our new friend."

Sarah nodded as she said," Sure let's go with that one." As she grinned.

Raf said," Hey guys we have a Decepticon on the path." As he pulled up the screen.

Rachet walked up to the screen and said," That is not just any Decepticon. It's Breakdown. What's he doing out there without Knockout?"

Arcee snorted," Probably looking for Energon. We should go stop him."

Nodding, Optimus said," Agreed. Sarah you stay here with Jack, Miko, and Raf. We will not be but a moment."

Sarah blinked as she looked at the screen whispering," Please be careful."

Bumblebee made a sound as if to say we will to Sarah.

Raf said," Bumblebee said not to worry. They would be back safe and sound. It would not be long."

Sarah looked up at the screen once more and nodded. "Yes you are right."

Rachet threw the switch for the ground bridge as the group rolled out to stop the Decepticon from completing his task.

Jack looked at Sarah who just sat down and stated," Are you sure you are alright? You just don't seem well at all."

Sarah panted as she said," I am…I am fine…just needing some rest…."

Jack was about to say something else but Rachet looked at him and just shook his head. He said," So what is home schooling like?"

Sarah blinked as she looked up at the teenager and said," Home schooling? Well it's great I guess but the problem is you really don't have friends your own age around. I guess that is why my parents moved me here."

Miko said," You are so lucky. I would rather stay home and play video games all day long than go to that place that they call school."

Raf said," But then you would not get the proper education that you need Miko." As he said," No offense Sarah."

Sarah said," Oh no none taken." As she took a deep breath and let it out. She whispered," It's you who are the ones that are so lucky."

Jack caught the words and was about to say something when he seen the screen. He walked over to Rachet and stated," What is going on?"

Rachet frowned," This is strange. Breakdown's signal has just…..stopped…." as he typed away at the computer.

Sarah's eyes widened in horror as Jack said," Stopped what do you mean stopped?"

Rachet frowned," Apparently Breakdown turned off his coordinates when he found out we were onto him."

Miko stated," Which means that we don't know where he is now." As she looked worried.

Sarah frowned as she whispered," Breakdown why?"

The Autobots returned to the base as Bumblebee made a sound as if he was letting out some steam.

Arcee said," I agree with Bumblebee this whole thing is not making any sense. The Decepticons have been unusually quiet for the past week or so."

Bulkhead said," Do you think that they have some secret weapon that they are constructing?"

Optimus stated," No I don't think so. I think there is more to this story. Much more." As he looked worried.

Jack frowned," Well what do we do Optimus? We cannot just let a Decepticon get away!" as he looked upset.

Optimus looked at the teenage boy and stated," For right now we shall have to. I got a feeling in the next few days we shall see what the Decepticons have up their sleeves."

Sarah said," What started this war? I Mean you all have been fighting for 300 years, isn't it time to call a truce?"

Looking down at the teenager, Arcee stated," Megatron does not want to call a truce. He wants to make sure all of us and the humans are gone forever."

Bulkhead stated," It would be great if the Autobots and Decepticons could call a truce to the fight but neither side is ready to back down without a fight."

Sarah looked worried as she whispered," Oh." As she sat down on a chair. She said," Do you believe that someone can change for the better?"

Rachet said," That is left to be determined. There have been Decepticons who turn to the Autobot side but sadly…."

"Sadly, they end up on the wrong side of Megatron and he has them executed." Arcee whispered as she remembered her own fallen partner.

Sarah looked at Arcee and said," You lost someone who was very important to you didn't you?"

Arcee looked shocked as she said," How do you know that?"

Sarah giggled as she said," I know because I can tell on the look of your face. Who was it?"

Arcee closed her optics stating," I actually lost two people of importance to me. The first one was a mech named Tailgate. We did not get along much the first time we teamed up but eventually he grew on me until that faithful day."

Sarah whispered," What happened?"

Arcee looked down sighing," We were captured by Decepticons. They wanted us to rat out Optimus and the others but we refused. I managed to escape but Tailgate was killed by Megatron." As she clenched her servos.

Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she whispered," That is terrible."

Arcee said," Then when we came to Earth, I had another partner by the name of Cliffjumper. He saved me back on Cybertron and I owed him a debt. We became the best of friends even though he was very bullheaded at the time."

Sarah looked on as she whispered,' Did something happen to him too?"

Closing her optics once more, Arcee stated," He was captured and taken aboard the Nemesis. He was thrown at Starscream's feet. He begged for mercy from the commander but Starscream had him killed."

Sarah looked really upset at what she had just heard. Could her Uncle, the second in command and fear commander, really be that horrible?

Arcee stood up and said," Thanks kid for listening to my story. I think it was about time for the story to come out."

Sarah nodded as she said," You are welcome." As she sat there looking at the computer screens wondering. Was she making the right decision?

She shook her head as she made herself think that she was making a good decision. She could only hope that a reward would be that the Earth would be spared and Cybertron would be at peace once more.

Later that night, Breakdown and Sarah returned to the Nemesis. She had in her hand the location of the Autobot base.

Sarah bit her lip as she felt for the first time in a long time: regret. But she knew she had to do this. She was a Decepticon and this is what Decepticons do.

Megatron greeted her and said,' Well?"

Sarah passed him the paper and stated,' I have the known location of the Autobot base. Here are the coordinates."

Megatron smirked," Very well done Sarah. You shall be rewarded." As he seen the teenager bow at his feet.

Knockout smirked as he knew what Sarah's reward was going to be.

Megatron turned to his troops and announced," We shall have a grand celebration tonight. For not only will we see the Autobot's downfall but now I shall name my next successor. Sarah has proven herself worthy of the Decepticon cause. She will be my successor if something should happen to me."

Starscream blinked as he said," Troops bow before your new successor."

The troops bowed before Sarah as if to respect her. Sarah was completely in awe of what was happening. She was excited because maybe there was a way she could use her new status to stop this war.

"_The only way to stop both sides is to stop this war. We have to stop it. If we don't who knows which bot or person shall be the next to fall?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**What an Irony Chapter 14**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

The celebration on the Nemesis was grand that night indeed. Not only did the Decepticons know the location of the base but now they could obtain the Omega Keys: the only thing to unlock the Omega Lock.

Knockout knocked on Sarah's door and said," Come on sparkling they are waiting…"

Sarah said," One Minute….." as she put the finishing touches on her dress.

Sighing, Knockout shook his head. He had given her another shot to help slow down the process of dying and it seemed to be working. The problem was how long was it going to last?

Sarah opened the door and stepped out. Even though she still looked pale and her hair was still red, she looked to be in good spirits. She was still sick but she did not want to ruin the night's festivities.

Knockout and Breakdown blinked in shock. They could not believe how well Sarah looked. She was wearing a long black dress with red snowflakes down the side of her dress. She wore a Decepticon Necklace and her earrings that Starscream had given her.

Sarah blushed as she turned around and said," Well Father? Uncle? What do you think?"

Breakdown said,' You look good Sarah but aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Knockout sighed as he said," She will not listen to me so I gave her another shot to slow down the process. Hopefully, it will last through the night so she can enjoy the festivities. Also, Megatron wants her at the table with his troops."

Sarah held her chest whispering," I just hope we find out what is wrong soon."

Knockout and Breakdown exchanged looks with each other. They knew what was wrong with Sarah but they did not want her to panic. So for good measure, they both decided not to tell her what was happening.

Sarah sighed as she said," Let's get this over with. I am kind of tired so I need a good night's recharge."

Knockout nodded," It will not last long tonight. I promise my sparkling." As he rubbed her head with his servo.

Sarah grinned as the trio walked down the aisle. As they did, she noticed that the warriors were bowing down to her. She still had to get used to the fact that she was Megatron's next successor. It was a huge responsibility but she was ready to take it on.

She lowered her head as she thought about the Autobots and their humans. She felt bad for having betrayed them but she knew it was important to complete this mission. She could only hope that they would be safe once they stormed the Autobot base.

Breakdown said," Hey kiddo you alright? You have been really quiet since returning from Earth."

Sarah looked up at her uncle and whispered," I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now is all"

Knockout nodded as he stated," I know. This is a lot to take in. First you completed your mission with success. Now you are second in line for the throne of the Decepticons."

Sarah grinned as she said," This is all so exciting." As they entered the grand celebration hall. She was amazed at all the banners that were hung up with the Decepticon symbol on them. She noticed also that there was a special spot on Megatron's end of the table.

Walking over to the spot, Sarah realized that it was her spot. She sat down and said," Well Starscream what a night eh?" as she realized that Starscream was on Megatron's other side.

Starscream snorted as he replied," Even I have to admit when you did a good job and you did a good job. You deserve your title."

Sarah looked down as she whispered,' I feel like I took this spot from you though. You have been Megatron's second in command for years. Why didn't he choose you?"

Snorting, Starscream replied," He does not trust me at all. He thinks I will go mad with the power. Besides, I think you will make a great leader one day."

Sarah's eyes lit up as she held her chest breathing a sigh of happiness. She looked back at Starscream and whispered," Thank you."

Starscream snorted," Don't mention it." As he looked to see the leader was coming.

Sarah stood up just like the rest of the troops and bowed before her leader. She stated," Lord Megatron it is a pleasure to see you on this festive night."

Megatron sat down and nodded his approval and motioned for everyone to sit down at their respected seats.

Sarah sat down in her seat even though her seat was on the table due to the fact she could not reach the table being so tiny.

Breakdown said," I am so proud I feel like sheading lubricant." As he wiped a tear from his eye.

Knockout stated," I know what you mean. Our sparkling deserves this honor now more than ever."

Megatron said," Attention all Decepticons, join me in raising our Energon to Sarah. If it was not for her, we would not have the knowledge that we do now."

Sarah blinked as everyone stood up and said," To Sarah, the greatest Decepticon scout that ever lived."

She closed her eyes and whispered," I am honored everyone."

Knockout sat down as he sipped on his Energon and watched his sparkling engaging in the final plans with their liege. His eyes widened as he noticed that her back was starting to turn red.

Breakdown noticed it too as he whispered," I thought you said that that shot would help." As he looked at his old friend.

Knockout whispered," It was supposed to help slow it down but it looks like it's doing all it can. At least the Energon had not consumed her yet. Looks like it might be another few days before that happens." 

Breakdown frowned," That doctor of the Autobots is our only chance of bringing Sarah out of this misery."

Knockout sighed as he looked at his cup stating," This is my entire fault."

Breakdown stated," Hey now don't think that way okay?" as he patted his friend on the back.

Knockout scowled," I caused this. If I had not given her that low-grade Energon, then she might have a chance to survive."

Breakdown said,' You did what you could to make sure she stayed alive. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

Knockout looked at his friend and looked just to make sure no one was listening. He leaned over to Breakdown and whispered," Meet me at my medical lab tonight after the celebration. I have to show you something." 

Later on in the medical bay, Breakdown stated," What is it that you found that you wanted to show me?" as he went to the computers.

Knockout typed in a code and pulled up the newspaper article he had found last night. He stated," This is what I found out last night."

Breakdown looked at the article and said,' You mean her parents were killed in a car accident?" as he looked at his friend.

Knockout sighed as he said," Yes but that is not all. Continue reading."

Breakdown continued down the article as his eyes widened. He whispered," That means…"

Knockout nodded," Yes someone or something took her out of the car that night. I don't know if they were trying to save her or what was going on, but her left on the side of the road was no coincidence.

Breakdown frowned as he whispered," Poor Sarah. I was hoping one day she would get to see her parents again."

Knockout sighed as he said," Especially since I never got to see mine ever again." As he looked out the window.

Breakdown sighed as he said," Still a raw subject for you?"

Looking at the stars, Knockout stated," All I ever wanted to do was to please someone. I felt like I was not good enough. I felt like I needed to be something more."

He closed his eyes as he said," And now I have failed completely. I cannot please anyone." As he sat down to think about what he did.

Breakdown sat down and stated," When are you going to tell her the truth?"

Knockout whispered," When she is ready and when I feel like it is time." As he blinked as he heard something. He turned around to see Sarah there.

Sarah's eyes watered as she whispered,' So I am not from Cybertron? I am one of those beings from Earth?"

Knockout sighed and rubbed his head with his servo. He whispered," Come here and sit in my lap. I want to tell you the whole story."

Sarah looked upset as she walked over to Knockout and he put her in his lap. She whispered," You are not my real father?"

Knockout whispered," No" as he took out the bracelet and handed it to her. He stated," I found you in the woods when you were only two months old. Your parents…your birth parents…died in a car crash."

Sarah looked upset as Knockout printed a picture out of her parents and showed it to her. She held the picture as she whispered," So I am not a Decepticon? I am not a bot?"

Breakdown said," Look kiddo it does not matter if you are a human, animal, machine, whatever. The most important thing is we love you for who you are on the inside not on the outside."

Knockout smirked," Besides you make a great Decepticon and you will always be my sparkling even though I did not birth you."

Sarah looked at the picture and then looked back up at Knockout. She whispered," Thank you father. Tell me, why was I abandoned? If my parents died in the crash, then who…."

Knockout sighed as he stated," Who found you at the car accident is unknown. But I do know this: It was meant for our paths to cross that night."

Sarah lowered her eyes to the bracelet. She whispered," Do you think my parents would have been proud of me?"

Breakdown nodded as he rubbed her back stating," They would be proud of you for just being you."

Sarah sniffled as she dried her eyes and said softly, "Thank you. You are the best adoptive family anyone could ask for."

Knockout said," I am sorry I kept it from you but I felt like it was not the right time or place to tell you of your origins."

Sarah looked at the bracelet and whispered," What was I like as a baby?"

Breakdown and Knockout exchanged looks and then both laughed. Sarah looked confused as she said," What's so funny?"

Breakdown chuckled," You were quite an interesting child. You seemed to love getting us into trouble all the time."

Knockout snickered," It was not funny at the time but now it is funny."

Sarah said" Hey! Don't act like that! One day I will get married and you will be a grandfather and a great uncle when I have sparklings!"

Knockout chuckled," Easy kiddo we are just teasing you" as he ruffled her hair. He frowned as he noticed something.

Sarah blinked as she said," What is it?"

Knockout looked at her from top to bottom. He finally stated," Sarah have you noticed you have grown a few inches in height?"

Sarah said," No but I have noticed I am putting on weight" as she patted her stomach.

Knockout took her to the measuring board and instructed her to stand up straight. He measured her and said," You have grown. By 5 inches."

Sarah's eyes widened as she said," So now I am growing taller?"

Breakdown said,' Getting fatter too." As he patted her stomach and frowned as he stated," That is not fat. That is metal."

Knockout pulled up her shirt and his eyes widened in horror as he said,' Sarah we have to get to the Autobot base now! This is the only way to save you!"

Sarah looked upset as she said," Go tell Lord Megatron that it's getting worse and we need to seek out the Autobot medic!'

Breakdown nodded as he ran out of the medical wing and took off down the hall. He worried it was going to be too late but he had to help. At least he had to try.


	16. Chapter 16

**What an Irony Chapter 16**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Megatron watched as his troops were getting ready for the greatest that ever happened to the Decepticons: the storming of the Autobot base.

Starscream sneered," Attention seekers: prepare to storm the base. If you run into the doctor, we are to capture him and bring him back with us. Also, if you run into any Autobots: kill them and kill their pets too."

The troops and the seekers alike cheered in unison. Today was indeed a grand day and soon, they would have Cybertron as well.

Knockout report to Megatron and bowed before him. He stated," My liege…."

Megatron turned around to address Knockout and stated," And how is Sarah?"

Knockout frowned," Resting but it's still getting worse. I know you want her beside you for this takeover but she does not have the strength to see it through."

Sarah whispered,' Yes I do."

The crew turned around to see Sarah standing there, holding onto the doorway. They were amazed at the fact that she could stand up considering what she was going through.

Knockout frowned," Sarah you need to go back to bed and rest."

Sarah winced as she said," I am fine. I am planning to see this come to pass. Besides, the plating on my stomach and redness on my back is gone."

Knockout blinked as Sarah showed him. She was right! It was gone! But how?

Megatron smirked, "Glad to see my successor is feeling up to par to join us in this mission."

Knockout said," But I do not know how long this remission will last. She seems to be doing fine now. Just make sure you do not do anything too stressful Sarah."

Sarah grinned," You got a deal father." As she walked over to Starscream.

Starscream smirked as he said," So you would like to ride me down to the Autobot base?"

Sarah stood there with her helmet and nodded," If that is not too much trouble."

Smirking, Starscream turned into a jet and said," Get in ….our successor…."

Sarah grinned as she climbed up the ladder and set in the cockpit of Starscream. She looked around at the controls and everything. It was amazing.

Closing the latch above her head, Starscream stated," Do you know how to fly me?"

Sarah chuckled as she replied," Remember you learned me well. I remember from all the classes I watched you teach." As she put her helmet on and strapped it good and tight.

Breakdown chuckled as he said," Whoa doctor easy there." As he seen Knockout snort at the attention Sarah was getting from the jet.

Knockout snorted," Not a big fan of Starscream with my daughter but she will be safe. I know that much." As he turned into a car and said, "Let's go join them. Maybe we shall get some Autobots to scream tonight."

Breakdown turned into his transformed state and they rode into the ground bridge together.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were puzzled. It had been nearly a week since they picked up Decepticon activity and it was beginning to worry them.

Optimus walked over to the computers and stated," Anything yet Rachet?"

Ratchet sighed as he looked at the computers and said, "Nothing. No sign of Decepticon activity. This is really beginning to puzzle me."

Arcee walked in and said," I don't know about you all but I have a funny feeling with that new girl Jack came here with. Sarah seems to be a good girl with a level head, but there is just something not right about her."

Bulkhead stated," I agree. She just seemed too eager about our base and our medical bay." As he walked in as well.

Optimus stated," I know she seems a bit different than the other humans we are used to, but trust me on this. I know Sarah and she would never do anything that would put us in harm's way."

Ratchet frowned as he said," Optimus. We have Decepticon activity appearing on the radar." As he showed everyone.

Optimus stated," Ratchet open the ground bridge. Arcee and I shall take care of this. The rest of you, stay here and keep an eye on the radars." As he transformed.

Arcee transformed and followed Optimus as the ground bridge opened up for them.

Bulkhead watched the duo go and looked back at Rachet. He stated," So now what?"

Rachet said," Well the floors are dirty. You could clean up." As he held out a small mop for him and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee made a noise as if to say do I have to?

Bulkhead said," Oh come on doc! This is not fun!" as he began cleaning.

Shaking his head, Ratchet replied," It may not be fun but it has to be done." As he frowned as he thought he heard something.

Bulkhead looked up and said," What's wrong Ratchet?"

Ratchet said," Shhh…." As he listened. He said," Do you hear that?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Breakdown closed his optics as he was trying to listen to the walls. He frowned as he replied," Its sounds like jets….oh no…"

Ratchet abandoned his post and followed Bumblebee and Breakdown through the hallways. They came to the entrance and the trio frowned.

Decepticon jets were diving in and they were right in front of them! It was shocking to see that kind of sight.

Ratchet frowned as he looked at the others and said," Bots go to your stations now! I am going to try to contract Optimus and Arcee!" as he ran down the hall.

Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead as if to say let's save the base.

Bulkhead nodded as he pulled out his weapon and said," Alright Deceps, time to meet your maker." As he began shooting at the jets.

Starscream chuckled evilly as he stated," Well well this is the best you could do. Have two scouts guarding your base?" as he began shooting the rocks and trapped the duo in the cave.

Sarah said," Hey! We needed to get in there!" as she scowled.

Starscream stated," Patience Sarah. There is always another way into these bases." As he swooped all the way to the top of the rocks. He entered the base through the top of the rock and landed on his feet.

Sarah got out as Starscream transformed back into his normal state. She said, "Attention warriors and seekers, destroy the base and gather as many items as possible!"

Bulkhead was the first to find out what was happening. He happened to be watching from a far as he frowned. "Arcee was right. Sarah was working for the Decepticons all along. But why?"

Bumblebee made a sound as if to say oh no. as he ran down to Ratchet and looked at the medic. He started making the noises.

Rachet frowned as he said," I knew that there was something going on with that Sarah. That proves it." As he looked upset as he allowed Optimus and Arcee to return.

Optimus stated," Rachet what is happening?" as he heard the footsteps down the hall.

Frowning, Rachet replied," Optimus, the Decepticons are invading the base. How did they get our coordinates?"

Optimus frowned as Bulkhead stated," Sarah is with them. They might be holding her hostage…"

"Oh on the contrary….she is actually coming on her own free will."

The group turned around to see Knockout and Breakdown standing there in the ground bridge opening.

Breakdown said," Thanks for leaving the front door open for us."

Arcee frowned," What do you mean she is coming on her own free will?"

Smirking, Breakdown replied," Sarah has been in our care for the past 16 years. We fooled you all. She is quite the expert in what she does if I do say so myself."

Optimus frowned as he said," Where is Sarah now?"

Knockout pulled out his weapon and said," If you want to know, then you will have to fight us."

Breakdown pulled out his hammer arm and sneered," Bring it on Autobots."

Optimus frowned as he said," Autobots attack!" as they began fighting off the troops along with Knockout and Breakdown.

Meanwhile, Sarah shouted,' Troops make sure nothing is left behind! Get the Omega Keys! And make sure to get the rest of the relics!"

The troops tore apart the rooms as they made sure that they gathered everything that could be used to their advantage.

Sarah walked down the hall and frowned as Jack stopped her. She snapped, "Get out of my way now!"

Jack frowned," Sarah why are you doing this? We welcomed you into our lives! How could you do this?!"

Sarah snapped," That is none of your concern!" as she took out her weapons. She winced as the red took over one partial side of her face.

Jack frowned as he stepped back and said," Sarah what is happening to you?"

Sarah sneered," I told you stay the hell away for me!" as she swung her sword.

Blinking, Jack jumped out of the way. He said," Look Rachet can help you. Whatever this is, we can fight it."

Sarah snapped," I told you! I don't need help! Besides, my father is taking good care of me!" as she threw one of her swords at him.

Jack said," Whoa!" as he jumped out of the way and knocked his head into the wall, which cause him to pass out.

Sarah walked over and picked up her sword. She sneered," Good riddance." As she stepped over Jack's body.

Back with the Autobots, Breakdown began fighting with Arcee. He said," For a femme, you sure can fight well!"

Arcee grinned," Thanks" as she kicked him into the wall. She frowned as she seen Sarah walk into the room.

Sarah snapped," Don't just stand there you two! Get them! Kill them!"

Optimus looked at Sarah and frowned. He said," We thought you were a friend of ours but we can clearly see that we were wrong."

Sarah snorted," You have the one right Optimus. Boy I thought Autobots were stupid but I did not think that they were this stupid!

Knockout smirked as he cornered Rachet and slammed him into a wall. He sneered," Tell me how to reverse the side-effects of low-grade Energon or you shall have your own personal meeting with Megatron?"

Ratchet snorted," Like I would tell a Decepticon what I know."

Knockout frowned as he slammed him into the wall again causing him to pass out. He took the latch and opened a ground bridge.

Breakdown said," Sarah it's time to go!" as he transformed.

Sarah climbed into Breakdown and sneered," Have fun cleaning up!" as she, Breakdown, and Knockout left with Ratchet's body.

Starscream frowned as he was radioed in that their raid was a success. He sneered," Let's get out of here!" as he and the others left the base.

Arcee frowned," Scrap!" as she slammed her hands down on the floor in disgust. She said," Rachet is gone!"

The group looked at each other with worry. They knew it was going to be hard to find the Nemesis and their extra passenger.

Optimus stated," We will find you Rachet, whatever it takes."


	17. Chapter 17

**What an Irony Chapter 17**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah sighed as they returned to the Nemesis. She winced as she held her chest and slipped down to the floor.

Starscream went over to her and picked her up. He frowned," You have been using too much energy again. You need to recharge."

Sarah winced as she said," Why is this still happening to me?" as Starscream carried her to her quarters.

Starscream frowned," I think it's best if your father breaks the news to you later." As he opened the door and laid her on the berth carefully.

Sarah looked at Starscream with the most pitiful look on her face. It was almost like a help me look.

Starscream laid a digit on her lips and said," Rest now. I shall be back later to fill you in on the juicy details we get from the doctor."

Looking, Sarah nodded as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Starscream sighed as he walked down the hall. He really hated seeing her like this but there was nothing more that they could do. Rachet was her only chance and he so far was not talking. Well, that was about to change. He would see to that.

Walking into the medical bay, Starscream said," Has our guest told us anything yet Doctor?"

Knockout snorted,' No but I am fixing to prepare him for surgery if he does not talk to us."

Breakdown frowned," Better yet let's just cut his head off and deliver it to Megatron on a platter."

Starscream stated," We cannot kill him yet. At least, until he tells us what we can do to reverse the low-grade Energon." As he walked over to Ratchet.

Ratchet frowned," I am not telling you anything. I have learned over the years not to leak anything, especially to Decepticons."

Knockout growled as he turned his hand into a saw. He sneered," I don't give a shit about your so called protocol. You better tells us if you know ANYTHING about reversing low-grade Energon. My daughter's life is on the line here."

Ratchet frowned," What do you mean by that Knockout?"

Breakdown growled," Sarah is dying from the low-grade Energon that we gave her as a child. If you don't produce the cure, then we might lose her."

Ratchet's optics widened as he looked down at the ground. As much as he could not forgive Sarah for what she did, he could not just let her die. He took a vow that no human would die under his watch and he planned to keep his promise.

Ratchet said," If you get me down from this table, I will be glad to work on the cure for her. But be warned: It may not work."

Knockout quickly said," I don't care! We have to save her!" as he untied the doctor.

Ratchet frowned as he told what he needed. He stated," Don't ask questions about what I am doing. I am not going to let a human die on my watch again." As he began working on the formula. He hoped it would cure her but he was not that sure.

Knockout frowned as he said," Look doctor I don't care what you have to do, JUST DO IT!"

Ratchet frowned as he scoffed at the Decepticon doctor. He began mixing the different potions together.

Meanwhile, Knockout went down the hall just to make Sarah was okay. He looked at the Omega Keys and sighed.

He said," I have to figure out what the Omega Keys contain before Lord Megatron says off with my head."

Shaking at the thought of being beheaded, Knockout decided he would check on Sarah first then worry about the keys later.

Knockout walked into the room where Sarah laid sleeping. He ran a servo down her face and nodded his approval when he seen she was not running a fever.

Looking at the pictures, he could only hope that this cure was the right thing for her. He also hoped that he could help her breathe on Cybertron. If not, he might have to send her back to Earth.

He frowned at that thought and muttered," Like hell I am. She is one of us therefore, we stick together!"

Knockout nodded at his sudden determination as he laid a blanket on Sarah and kissed her goodnight.

Breakdown sighed as he waited outside for Knockout. He seen his friend come out and said," Knockout, Ratchet is almost done with the formula."

Knockout nodded," Excellent. Now let's see to those Omega keys shall we?"

Breakdown nodded as they walked into the second part of the Medical Bay area. He looked and said," Now why is it that these keys are of such vital importance?"

Knockout picked one up and analyzed it with the scanner. He said," There seems to be something inside the keys. I wonder how you activate them."

Breakdown picked up another key and said, "They are very interesting to say in the least."

Nodding, Knockout pressed a button on the key and frowned. He said," The button that is supposed to activate it does not work."

Breakdown frowned as he tapped the key and said," Maybe they are broken?"

Knockout frowned as he said," Well dammit all!" and slammed his key into Breakdown's by accident. His eyes widened as the keys connected together.

Breakdown's eyes went big as he said," No they couldn't…."

Shrugging, Knockout picked up one of the other keys and said," Only one way to find out eh?"

Breakdown picked up the last key as him and Knockout said together," Ready? Go!" as they slammed the keys into the other two keys.

A light enveloped the room and a map appeared above the keys showing the location of the Omega Lock.

Knockout's eyes widened as he said," That is Cybertron!" as he said, "At last! We know the Omega lock's location! Once we reproduce the All Spark, we can place it into the lock and it will revitalize Cybertron!"

Breakdown grinned as he said," Home sweet home." As he looked at Knockout who looked worried.

Knockout whispered," I have not been home in such a long time. It seems like an alien planet to me."

Breakdown chuckled as he said," Don't worry I am sure you can return to Earth from time to time to street race. Or find a buddy to street race with."

Knockout looked upset as he said," It's not only that. I mean, Sarah would never survive on Cybertron. I have to start working on a way for her to breathe while we are there or else she dies in the environment."

Starscream coughed as the duo turned around. He held up the bottle and said, "The cure is ready doctor."

Knockout breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over and took the bottle. He said," Thank the sparks! Now maybe Sarah will get better!" as he ran down the hall.

Breakdown sighed as he seen Starscream holding Sarah's earring. He smirked, "A present eh?"

Starscream snorted," For your information, yes. She gave it to me as a sign of her love for me."

Eyes widening, Breakdown stated," So you two finally confessed your love? How interesting."

Starscream snorted,' You are just jealous." As he turned around.

Breakdown smirked as he said," So tell me. Any sparklings in the future? Or have you figured out how to spark bond with her yet?"

Starscream turned red as he said," That is a dirty mind you have Breakdown! You better keep that tongue in check." As he walked out of the medical bay.

Knockout let Sarah take a sip of the antidote and he stood back watching to see if the antidote was working or not.

Sarah just laid there as Knockout frowned. He wondered what happened. The antidote seemed to be right.

He growled," I knew that doctor was full of bullshit!" and blinked when he seen Sarah's hair turned brown once more.

Her face began turning pink which was a good sign for him. He knew that meant she was getting better.

Knockout seen Sarah stir and he whispered,' Sarah? Come on girl you have to pull through. I need your laboratory assistance. This is important."

Sarah groaned a bit as she turned her head toward Knockout. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

Knockout breathed a sigh of relief as he said," How do you feel my sparkling?"

Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Knockout and said," I feel the strength of 100 Decepticons. What happened?"

Knockout chuckled as he pulled her close to him and said," Nothing. It's all over with now."

Sarah whispered," I missed you too father." As she hugged him tightly.

Pulling back, Knockout stated," I need your help Sarah. This is important."

Sarah nodded as she said," Of course father. What is it that I can help you with?"

Knockout smirked as he said," The Omega keys have revealed the location of the Omega Lock. It's located on Cybertron."

Sarah's eyes widened as she said," So what about the All Spark?"

Knockout smirked," I have the formula I need to recreate the All Spark. But it will be very difficult without an extra set of Medical hands. Do you know anyone who is willing to take the job?"

Sarah grinned as she said," Why I would be honored to help dear Doctor."

Knockout grinned," Excellent."

Sarah blinked as she said," What about Ratchet? Is he okay?"

Knockout said," Oh don't worry we are taking very good care of him in the dungeons."

Sarah looked at her father and whispered" Can't we just let him go?"

His optics widening, Knockout said," Are you having regrets now?"

Sarah shook her head no as she said," No but I just feel like he has done so much for me already. Think about it. He gave me back my life."

Knockout sighed as he put Sarah on his lap. He said," My sparkling you shall learn that sometimes when bots help; it's not always the other bots interests at heart."

Sarah blinked as she said," What do you mean?"

Knockout said," He seemed willing to help you but I am sure he had another motive behind it all too."

Sarah bit her lip as she whispered," Oh very well then. He shall stay in the dungeon." As she looked at her makeshift ring.

Knockout blinked as he said," Sarah what is that?"

Sarah looked at her ring and said," Starscream gave it to me. We finally confessed our love for each other."

Knockout did not look too happy about that. But then he took a deep breath and let it go. Breakdown was right. She was 16 years old now and it was time to make her own decisions.

"Father?"

Looking at his sparkling, Knockout said," I am happy for you both. But tell Starscream this. If he EVEN tries to break your spark, I will break his."

Sarah chuckled," Alright deal." As she thought to herself," _Maybe everything will turn out for the best after all."_


	18. Chapter 18

**What an Irony Chapter 18**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah grinned as she looked at the formula and said," Father this should go in next." As she held up a blue potion.

Knockout smirked as he said," Excellent. Put a few drops in and I shall put the blue Energon in next."

Sarah nodded as she took the dropped and placed the blue potion into the bowl. She gasped as they potion began sparkling. She whispered," It's so beautiful."

Knockout chuckled as he said" You have not seen anything yet." As he put some blue Energon into the mixture.

Sarah said," Where did you find blue Energon father?" as she continued stirring the mixture.

Knockout smirked,' Why my dear, I made it myself. Pretty good eh?" as he watched the mixture bubble up.

Sarah said," I think its ready father." As she stopped stirring and stepped back to watch in awe.

Knockout said," Wait for it." As he looked and seen the mixture bowl beginning to shake. He covered Sarah's eyes as the bright light began filling the room.

Sarah whispered," What is happening father?"

Knockout blinked as he said," I am not sure." And watched the potion blow up in the air. He pulled her down on the ground and covered her up, not knowing if the potion was taking a wild turn.

Eventually the potion settled down in the bowl once more and the room became the same dark color it had always been.

Getting up off the ground, Knockout helped Sarah to her feet. He walked over and he grinned in excitement.

Sarah stated," Well father? Was it a success?"

Knockout smirked as he looked at his daughter and then looked back at the bowl. He stated," Come see for yourself."

Blinking in curiosity, Sarah slowly approached the bowl. She looked at the blue liquid that seemed to be glowing. She whispered," We did it."

Knockout nodded," That we did. We produced a new All Spark and it's all thanks to you love."

Sarah grinned as she said," Uncle! Come take a look at this!" as she seen Breakdown enter the Medical bay.

Breakdown walked over to the table and bent down. He whispered," It's the All Spark….old friend….you really did it."

Shaking his head, Knockout replied," It was not just only me but Sarah helped me with this project as well."

Sarah grinned proudly as Breakdown rubbed her on the head with his good arm. She said," Thanks a lot."

Breakdown said," Now we just deliver this to Megatron and set course for Cybertron."

Knockout smirked," Yes and soon, we shall not only restore Cybertron but also take over it and that wretched planet Earth as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah grinned as she bowed before Megatron and stated," Lord Megatron. May we present to you the All Spark." As she pointed to Breakdown who was bringing in the box.

Megatron walked over to the box and looked inside of it. He stated," How can we be sure it works?"

Knockout walked in and said," Don't worry my liege. It will work. I am positive of this. Sarah helped me to complete the formula."

Nodding his approval, Megatron stated," Set coordinates for Cybertron. We shall be going there and activating the All Spark."

Sarah looked worried as she felt the regret enter her mind yet again. Was she doing the right thing?

Knockout seen Sarah look worried and said," Don't worry. I have a device that will aid you in breathing once we reach Cybertron.

Sarah nodded as she looked at the floor and whispered," What have I done?"

0000000000000000000000000000

Arcee growled," I cannot believe that girl betrayed us like that!" as they began cleaning up what was left of their base.

Bulkhead frowned," Not only did we lose the last two relics and the Omega Keys but now we lost our medic as well!"

Bumblebee vented and blew off some steam as he was mad as well.

Optimus sighed as he said" I know this is a huge blow on our side of the war but if we can storm the Nemesis, we can take back what we need and Ratchet as well."

Miko said," There is only one problem with your plan: We don't know where the Decepticon warship is."

Raf was tying in the computer as he frowned. He said," We may not know where they are at but I do know where they are heading."

Arcee looked at the big screen computers and said," They are heading for Cybertron. But why?"

Optimus stated," The Omega Keys must have revealed the location of the Omega lock."

Bumblebee made some sounds as if to say well we know where they are headed but how do we get there?

Looking at the screen, Optimus stated," We have the coordinates. Once we fix our computers, we can ground bridge to Cybertron."

Miko said," Cool! Can we come too?"

Bulkhead looked at Miko and stated," I think it's best if you three stay here. Cybertron's environment is not exactly favorable to humans."

Optimus stated," Bulkhead is right. If you three even enter Cybertron, you shall die in an instant."

Jack frowned as he said," And what about Sarah?"

Arcee said," Well judging by the way the Decepticons care about her, I would say they would aide her in breathing on Cybertron."

Optimus sighed," They have more advanced technology which is why we cannot build any of you breathing aides."

Jack looked at the ground and said," If you see Sarah, please tell her we miss her. Even after all she has done, we understand."

Raf nodded," Yes. She did this to help her family. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

Miko snorted," As if! She did this because she was trained to do this! There is no room in her heart for love and kindness!"

Optimus stated," Miko I understand that you are upset right now. I am just as upset too but we need to think about stopping the Decepticons before they revive Cybertron."

Miko frowned as she whispered,' Forgive me."

Optimus nodded as he began working on the computers. He could only hope that his old friend was holding out alright in the Decepticon warship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet frowned as he paced back and forth around his prison cell. He did not know what they were planning to do to him. He could only hope that Optimus and the others found him before they were too late.

He heard a rattle at the door. He turned around to see Sarah standing there with the keys and a tray in her hand.

Ratchet frowned," Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" as he seen walk in.

Setting the tray in front of Ratchet, Sarah said," I thought you might be hungry."

Ratchet frowned deeper and said," What is the catch here?' as he took the Energon shake.

Shaking her head, Sarah said," There is no catch. I wanted to thank you properly for saving my life." As she sat down next to the medic.

Sipping on the Energon shake, Ratchet replied," Does your family know that you are down here?"

Sarah whispered," No but I could not just sit around without thank you properly." As she looked down at the floor.

Ratchet said," How did you get tangled up with these bots?"

Sarah whispered," Knockout saved me as a baby. I was abandoned as a child. My parents died in a car crash, someone found me and placed me in a basket. Father stated he did not know why but he felt like it was meant for us to cross paths."

Nodding, Ratchet replied," Do they treat you well here?"

Sarah smirked as she said," They are the best family that a girl could hope for."

Ratchet said," You know you have a chance back on Earth. You could go back and lead a normal life."

Sarah whispered," True but I cannot do that. I love my family too much." As she looked at her ring.

Ratchet smirked as he said," Some mech has won your heart. Whoever the bot is, they are a lucky mech."

Grinning, Sarah replied, "Thank you. And don't worry I will not let them kill you. I promise. I am tired of the killing. I am going to stop Megatron and save Cybertron."

Ratchet blinked as he said," But you are just a scout…"

Sarah said," And I am Megatron's successor. The only way to stop this war is to stop the two teams from killing each other. I have to try."

Ratchet grinned as he said," You know you might just make a good Decepticon leader one day. Optimus would be proud to call a truce with you."

Sarah nodded and blinked as she heard someone coming. She got up and said," I have to go. Don't worry Ratchet; things will work out for the best."

Ratchet nodded as he replied," I know that they will." As he watched the teenager lock the door behind her and walk down the hall.

Sarah held her chest as she whispered," I only hope that this is the right thing to do. I have to convince my family that fighting is not the best option right now. But how?"

She began pacing back and forth. She was trying to figure out a plan to save everyone that she loved.

Then it struck her. In order to achieve peace, a sacrifice had to be made. She realized that the sacrifice had to be herself.

Sarah held her bracelet in her hand and squeezed it. She whispered," This is the only way to save both sides. I cannot stand around watching innocent bots on both sides get killed because of a 300 year old war."

Starscream overheard her as he leaned against a wall. He whispered," Could she be the one to stop this war?" He was feeling a twinge of regret in what he was doing as well. He wondered if it was because he and Sarah had connected at the spark. They had not spark bonded but their own bond was strong now.

He looked on as he whispered," I have decided. I am going to help her in this quest. But I have to convince the others that we need to stop Megatron at all costs. Sarah is right. Enough is enough."

Starscream watched Sarah walk down the hall and he ran the opposite direction. He was heading for the Medical bay to try to talk to Knockout and Breakdown. They had to join together to stop Megatron.

It had to be done.


	19. Chapter 19

**What an Irony Chapter 19**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Starscream walked into the medical bay and was relieved to see that Knockout and Breakdown were there.

Breakdown looked up said" Hey Screamy what is going on?"

Frowning, Starscream let the nickname go as he said" We have to save Cybertron."

Knockout frowned as he looked up from his assignments and stated," What are you talking about?"

Starscream said," Enough fighting. Enough killing. I have seen too many of my former partners die because of this war." As he clenched his servo.

Breakdown frowned as he said," But you can't just go behind Megatron's back and disobey his orders. It's not heard of."

Knockout sighed as he said," We have to follow Megatron for the time being. I agree with Starscream. It's time for this war to stop but we all know our liege will not back down."

Starscream said," We have to follow him for now but let's overthrow him when the time is right. For Sarah. For the future sparklings anyone of us might have in the future."

Nodding, Breakdown replied," For Sarah. Speaking of which, how is Sarah?"

Starscream said," She knows. She knows that the key to stopping this war is to get both sides to stop fighting. Which is easier said than done."

Knockout frowned,"Wait a minute. If we overthrow Megatron, then Sarah will be our next leader. And that means…."

Breakdown finished his sentence," That means she could talk to Optimus and maybe he could agree to a truce or something."

As the two other mechs were talking, Starscream sighed as he thought to himself," _If they knew what Sarah was planning to do….they would lose their oil. I hate the idea of her sacrificing herself though. Maybe we can win this war without losing Sarah."_

0000000000000000000000000000

Sarah walked down the hall of the Nemesis as she was determined to save everyone in which she cared the most for. She was also determined that she would be made the next leader.

She knew that if she was made leader, maybe, Optimus would listen to her.

Sarah sighed as she whispered," But why does this have to be so hard." And bit her lip as she did not respond to herself immediately.

Looking out the window, she decided when the Nemesis docked; she would go down to the dungeon and release Ratchet. Then she could ground bridge him to his comrades.

"Ahh Sarah there you are."

Sarah turned around to see Megatron walking down the hall. She bowed and said," What can I do for you my liege."

Megatron nodded as he said," Very respectful. I can see now that I picked a fine successor." As he looked at her and stated," Go to the ground bridge and tell the troops to dock the Nemesis about 50 yards away from the Omega Lock."

Sarah nodded as she said," Is there any way that we could stop this? I mean, this war has gone on long enough…."

Frowning, Megatron replied," Are you still on that subject? I have told you. The Autobots do not wish to negotiate. They only wish to bring destructions to our world and to planet Earth." 

Sarah said," Look I know you are mad at Optimus Prime and all but this war needs to stop. Someone is going to get killed."

Megatron sneered," Look we have to kill off the Autobots. There is no room for questioning. I have told you about keeping your tongue in check."

Sarah's eyes widened as he cornered her as she said," My liege what are you doing?"

Megatron aimed his gun at her and he seen her frightened covered face. He looked at her and put his gun away. He said," I scared you didn't I? Well, I am not using the gun this time. But next time, if you EVER question me again, you will be floating outside the Nemesis and serve as a reminder to all of those who dare to question my authority."

Sarah looked like he had gotten the point across to her. She lowered her head and whispered," Yes my liege."

Megatron nodded," Excellent. Now report to the ground bridge and do what I asked you to do." As he walked down the hall.

Sarah covered her mouth as she slid down to the ground. She began sobbing: the first time that she had ever shown emotion like that. She knew she had no choice. She had to follow Megatron. If he could do that to her, then he could do it to her family as well.

She got up and dried her eyes. Now was not the time or place to cry. She had to be brave and strong.

Sarah frowned as she looked at the ground and sneered," I will follow you Megatron but you will not cause any more pain. To my family, to the Autobots, or to anyone else."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Knockout walked down the hall wondering where his sparkling had gone to. He was concerned about what she thought of this whole war.

Walking to the main control area, he seen Sarah walked out of it. He said," Sarah? Are you alright?"

Sarah sniffled as she turned her head to where Knockout could see that Megatron's gun had been near her head. It was recognizable by the burn mark.

Knockout frowned," What happened?" as he took her to the Medical bay to get patched up.

She rubbed her eyes as she said," I tried talking to Megatron but it was no use. He aimed his gun near me and threatened to kill me and use me as a reminder to those who question him."

Knockout frowned as he placed an ointment on her burn and said," Sarah are you willing to help us?"

Sarah nodded," Father, I shall do whatever you want me to do."

Knockout sighed as he said," Starscream, Breakdown, and I are going to continue acting like nothing is wrong. When the moment is right, we are going to overthrow Megatron and seize the ship."

Sarah looked as she said," But father….our liege is dangerous…he will not think twice about killing you off…"

Knockout said," It's the only way to stop this war."

Sarah bit her lip and said," It's not the only way…'

Blinking, Knockdown replied," What do you mean?"

Sarah whispered," There is another way. I have no choice. I read that in order to restore Cybertron, the Omega lock needs a Matrix of Leadership. So, I have decided, once the Omega Lock is operational, I shall sacrifice myself. It's the only way to stop this war. Maybe then both sides could call a truce."

Knockout frowned deeper as he said," No I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself. I will not lose my daughter to this war."

Sarah looked at her father and whispered," But you will never lose me. No matter what happens, we shall be together forever."

Knockout frowned as he said," I am not going to let you do this Sarah!"

Sarah said," Look we all know the Omega Lock will not work without a Matrix of Leadership. I am a Matrix of Leadership, despite being a Decepticon. I became one once Megatron pointed me as his next successor." 

Knockout scowled as he said," There must be someone else that we can use! Anyone else!" as he held her close to his heart.

Sarah whispered," The only other option is to throw Megatron into the Omega Lock. With that, we can destroy him and save Cybertron at the same time."

Nodding, Knockout replied," Let's try that plan out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The Nemesis arrived in Cybertron as the troops were getting ready to fall out of the ship area.

Sarah ran to get a better look from the window and her eyes widened. She had never seen that much destruction. She noticed there were no plants, no building, and worse of all, no life.

Breakdown walked up to her and stated," It's awful isn't it?" as he looked outside the window.

Sarah's eyes watered as she stated," You told me it was bad but I did not think it would be this bad."

Breakdown sighed as he said," Hard to believe we all called this home once."

Sarah whispered," I know." As she looked up at Breakdown and stated," So why did you and Father become Decepticons?"

Breakdown frowned as he looked at her. He sighed," I joined because your father did. Sarah, there was a time where your father's heart was corrupted so to the point that he could not think straight."

Sarah's eyes widened as she looked back at her father. She whispered," And why did he join?"

Breakdown sighed as he said," He joined because Megatron saved him from the orphanage that he was in. You see, his parents abandoned him at a young age and it has been eating at him at the very core."

Sarah frowned as she looked down at the ground. If Knockout did not find her that night, she might have either died from the exposure or someone else would have found her. She whispered," That is why he saved me."

Nodding, Breakdown replied,' Your father loves you very much. I am sure of that one. You have opened his heart once more."

Sarah looked up at Breakdown and nodded," And I shall save your planet from this destruction. There will be life once more and there will be a brighter tomorrow."

Breakdown smirked as he said," I think that Knockout finding you was no coincidence. I think it was planned." As he pulled out the newspaper article and showed her where to read at.

Sarah looked in confusion as she took the paper and began reading it. She gasped," No….he did that?" as she looked up.

Breakdown said," I think it was Optimus who found you that night on the side of the road. I think he planned for you to be found by Knockout. He knew Knockout was around there so he made sure you were at the right place, at the right time."

Sarah's eyes watered as she whispered," That is why he was so good to me. He knew I was the child he found that night."

Breakdown stated," I know it's hard but you have the power to do whatever you need to do."

Sarah slowly nodded as Starscream stated," We are docking now. Prepare to leave the ship."

Knockout walked over to Sarah and gave her a tablet. He stated," Here this is for you."

Looking confusion, Sarah took the pill and stated," What is this father?" as she looked at her father with worry.

Knockout stated," This pill will give you the ability to breathe outside of our ship. Cybertron's atmosphere is dangerous that is why I made these pills. One pill a day will help you to breathe for 24 hours."

Sarah nodded as she took the pill and put in her mouth. She swallowed it and said" Couldn't you have made it a good flavor or something?"

Knockout snorted as he said," Hey at least it will help you in your breathing right?" as he seen her walking out.

Breakdown said," Where are you going?" as he looked at Sarah.

Sarah stopped in her tracks and said," I have something to take care of. Don't worry about me. It will not be long." She walked out of the main control bay as the trio exchanged looks.

Starscream whispered," I know where you are going. That is fine. We don't need the doctor anyway." As he turned back to his work at hand.

Sarah ran down the hall. She had to tell Ratchet what she knew and she had to convince him to talk to Optimus. They were going to need all the help that they could get in the final battle.

She whispered," Please give me strength Matrix of Leaderships past, present, and future."


	20. Chapter 20

**What an Irony Chapter 20**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah ran down to the prisoner holding area. She took her key out and unlocked Ratchet's door. She whispered, "Ratchet, wake up!"

Ratchet was sleeping on the berth that was provided in that holding cell. He slowly opened his optics and looked up.

"Sarah? What the spark is going on?"

Sarah said firmly," Ratchet your books stated that we needed a Matrix of Leadership right?"

Ratchet blinked as he sat up and said," Well yeah that is what the books state at least. What is your point?"

Sarah said," Well we have figured out what to do to save Cybertron and stop Megatron. We are going to kill off Megatron and throw his corpse into the Omega Lock. Once it's activated, it will go down the well of the AllSparks and restore life once more."

Ratchet said," How do you know it will work with Megatron?" as he frowned with worry.

Sarah whispered," I know he is a Matrix of Leadership despite being a Decepticon leader." As she sat down beside him.

Ratchet blinked as he said," That sounds like a good plan. If I can get to Optimus, I can tell him what you know."

Sarah nodded as she said," That is why we are letting you go."

All of a sudden the door closed and locked behind them. Sarah whipped around to see Megatron and Soundwave standing there.

Megatron sneered," I was right to follow you. So, you think you are so clever don't you? Well it does not matter. I shall keep you here until our mission is finished."

Sarah went to the door and slammed against it. She shouted," Let us out now!" as she shook the door.

Megatron frowned," Oh I don't think so. You are not getting in the way again." As he said," Oh and don't worry about your family. I Have plans for them too."

Sarah sneered," If you lay one digit on them…" and her eyes widened as Megatron got close to her face and pulled it in.

Megatron sneered," You will do what? Throw me into the Omega Lock?"

Sarah snorted as she looked evil like at him and said," You bastard…."

Megatron stood up and said," Don't worry about them. I shall tell them you put up a valiant fight with me but it was all in vein." As he pulled her necklace off her neck.

Sarah said," Hey! Give me that back!" as she reached out for the necklace.

Smirking, Megatron stated," This should give them the proof that they needed. And don't worry. When I come back, you both shall be executed. I shall see to that myself." As he walked down the hall.

Soundwave snatched up Sarah's keys as well and followed his leader.

Growling, Sarah shook the door and snapped," That asshole!" as she kicked the door again and sat down in a huff.

Ratchet frowned as he said," Well that did not work as planned did it?" as he sat down.

Sarah frowned as she looked at Ratchet and replied, "I cannot believe he did this! Also, my family and their lives are in danger because of this creep too!"

Ratchet said," Sarah you need to think. You know the Nemesis better than I do. Is there a doorway or air vent that we can get through?"

Sarah said," I am not sure." As she said," But we have to try something. Or else Cybertron and the Earth are doomed!"

00000000000000000000000

Knockout frowned with worry. He knew it was not like Sarah to just not answer her communicator. He paced back and forth trying to think where she may have gone off to.

Breakdown said," You need to relax. I am sure she is fine." As he noticed his old friend getting anxious.

Frowning, Knockout stated," But that is just it. This is not Sarah. Sure she is always late for something but not three hours late."

Megatron walked in and stated," And just what do you two think you are doing?" as he glared at both the bots.

Breakdown stated," My liege, Sarah has not returned yet. It has been three hours. Maybe we should go look for her."

Smirking, Megatron held up Sarah's necklace and stated," Don't worry you won't have to go looking for her for I know right where she is."

Knockout's optics widened as he sneered," What have you done with her?"

Megatron smirked," Nothing yet. But if you do not exactly what I say then let's just say her and her new friend will meet an untimely end."

Breakdown frowned," You will not get away with this!" and blinked as the troops surrounded him and Knockout.

Megatron stated," Oh but I have already gotten away with this!"

Starscream was watching the whole thing for the troops had gotten to him first. He tried to free himself from his chains but it was no use. They were latched on him good.

He sneered," Megatron where is Sarah? Tell us now!"

Turning around to face his second in command, Megatron said," Why? Because you love her? Or was I supposed to know that?"

Starscream's optics widened as he stated," How did you know that?"

Megatron smirked," Dark Energon. You have it in your veins therefore I can feel when you are doing something."

Starscream frowned as he looked at Breakdown and Knockout. The trio had no choice but to participate in Megatron's plans. If they did not, then Sarah might not live to see the next moon.

000000000000000000000000

Sarah pushed against the other door of her cell and snapped," Dammit! Megatron sealed this exit off too!" as she panted from all the energy she was using.

Ratchet said," Sarah are you alright?" as he noticed she was looking pale again.

Sarah wiped the sweat from her brow and muttered," Just peachy." As she sat down. She looked upset and wondered who could save them.

Just then there was a loud banging sound. The two friends stood up and looked around wondering where that sound was coming from.

Sarah walked over to the wall and placed her ear on the wall. She said," It's starting to get louder."

Ratchet said," You might want to back away from the wall." As he pulled her away.

Sarah looked funny but blinked as there was a loud crash. She covered her eyes and coughed as she looked back up to see Bulkhead standing there.

Bulkhead frowned," Sarah? What are you doing in here with Ratchet? I thought you were with the Decepticons." 

Sarah coughed as she got the dirt exhaled from her lungs. She waved the smoke away as she stated," I am but Megatron has turned the tides now. He locked me in here after he found out we were going to overthrow him. I don't know if my family is okay or not but I fear that they are in serious trouble."

Bulkhead frowned as he said," Are you sure we can trust you? I mean we trusted you before and looked what happened then."

Sighing, Sarah looked at the floor knowing it would take a lot for the Autobots to trust her once more. She blinked as Ratchet laid a servo on her shoulder.

Ratchet said determined like," I trust her. She has shown me that she was confused about everything. She was just doing what she could to help her family."

Sarah whispered," And now my family is at the hands and mercy of Megatron." As she looked at her ring.

Bulkhead looked at the girl who was fixing to cry. He got a serious look on his face and stated," Hey now no crying okay? Let's talk to Optimus and tell him we have a set of Decepticons who are willing to help us."

Sarah dried her eyes and nodded. She blinked as she whispered," Someone is coming. We better get out of here now."

Bulkhead nodded as the trio left the main prison cell and quietly headed down the hall. He whispered," The ground bridge should be over here somewhere." As he looked around.

Sarah whispered," Just be careful. These troops are ordered to shoot anyone on the spot right now."

Ratchet seen Sarah hold her chest and wince again. He frowned," The antidote did not work did it?"

Sarah looked upset as she said," It's back again? But why?"

Ratchet frowned," I told your father that it might not work. It looks like it only caused it to shrink a bit. It's the low-grade Energon that is doing that."

Sarah blinked as she said," I have Energon inside me?" as she looked funny at him.

Ratchet sighed," Your father stated he put low-grade Energon in your formula when you were younger because they want you to survive. He did not know that it would have terrible effects."

Looking at the medic then at the other bot, Sarah looked at the ground and whispered," So I am dying. How much longer do I have?"

Ratchet frowned," Based on what I have seen, you don't have long left to live." As he held the girl close to him.

Sarah looked upset as she wiped her tears away again. She whispered," I have one last thing to do though. If I am leaving this planet, I am going to make sure your kind survives and that Cybertron will be revived once more." As she looked at her Matrix of Leadership ring.

Bulkhead's eyes widened as he stated," You are a Matrix of Leadership? But how? I thought only Primes were?"

Ratchet explained," The Matrix of Leadership states that the person who has been of power as a Prime or has been made of power by a Prime can be a Matrix. Megatron made Sarah his successor so when that happened…"

Bulkhead said," When that happened, Megatron's Matrix went into Sarah and therefore, made her a Matrix too."

Sarah whispered," I have to stop it. It's my duty as a Matrix of Leadership. Let's go." As the group ran into the ground bridge hoping that they were not too late.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Megatron watched as Knockout began putting the keys in the Omega lock. He sneered, "Well?"

Knockout snorted," Patience my liege. These things take time to start up." As he was working on the wiring.

Megatron snapped," Well work faster! If those Autobots show up, then my plan is ruined!" as he looked at the medic.

Starscream snorted," Good riddance is all I can say." And blinked as Megatron picked him up by the armor.

Megatron sneered," Did I ask your opinion you sorry excuse for a seeker?!"

Choking, Starscream shook his head no quickly. He was dropped on the ground by Megatron where he held his throat and began coughing.

Breakdown frowned as he looked around to see if Sarah or the Autobots were coming or not. He was sure that they were the only ones who could stop Megatron now.

Megatron smirked as he said" Finally after all these years, the Omega Lock is mine for the taking! When the Lock is completed, I will send the All Spark into the well of All sparks and recreate life once more!"

Starscream frowned. He whispered," Sarah please hurry. We need you."


	21. Chapter 21

**What an Irony Chapter 21**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

Sarah came out of the bridge to see the Autobots standing there. She looked worried as they looked at her and frowned.

Arcee stated," What is she doing here? Hasn't she caused enough trouble for one day?"

Bumblebee made some noises as well as he pointed to Sarah as if to say go away! We don't need your kind!

Ratchet said, "Calm down everyone and just listen. I know this is hard to digest but Sarah is going to help us defeat Megatron."

Arcee snorted and replied," And why should we trust her? I mean, she turned on us once. Who is to say she will not do it once more."

Bumblebee made some noises and nodded at what Arcee said.

Bulkhead said," Look Sarah is a Matrix of Leadership. She has the power to defeat Megatron." As the group looked shocked.

Optimus stepped forward and said," Because Megatron was and is still one. So, when he made Sarah his successor, he made sure that Sarah took a part of the Matrix of leadership as well."

Sarah nodded as she said," That is correct." And coughed as she held her chest. She looked to see blood on her hands.

Arcee frowned," Sarah are you okay?"

Ratchet said," She has been giving low-grade Energon since she was a baby. As a result, the Energon is slowly killing her."

Bumblebee made a noise as if to say isn't there a cure?

Shaking his head, Ratchet stated," I tried to help her by making a cure for her but it seemed to be in futile tries."

Sarah coughed harder as Optimus bent down to the talk to the teenager. He stated," Look I know you want to save your family but perhaps it's best if we handle this."

Frowning, Sarah looked up and said," I don't care even if I am down to my last breath, I have to save Cybertron and you all before someone gets killed."

Arcee walked forward to the girl. She bent down and stated," But you might not survive this if you try to help."

Sarah wiped her mouth off and whispered,' I know but I am ready to lay down my life. I figured why not give something to talk about for generations to come."

Optimus stated," Sarah, you are showing wisdom beyond your years. Despite what kind of condition your body is in, you are still determined to sacrifice yourself to save others. That is what makes a good Matrix of Leadership and a good Decepticon leader."

Sarah smiled weakly as she whispered," Thank you Optimus. And thank you for helping me all those years ago."

Ratchet blinked as he said," What does she mean by that Optimus?" as he looked at the Prime.

Optimus stated," A long time ago, two humans died in a car accident when a Decepticon forced them off the road. I found a child nestled in the back seat. So, I wrote a note, took her to a safe location, and placed her in the basket. I was hoping that Knockout would find her and give her a good upbringing. Then one day, she could return to make the world a better place." As he looked at Sarah.

Arcee's optics widened as she whispered," Sarah was the child that you found all those years ago?" as she remembered seeing Optimus laying the baby in the basket. She actually held the baby's hand until it was time for them to report back to base.

Sarah blushed as she whispered," If Optimus had not found me; I might not be alive today."

Bulkhead said," So you are technically an Autobot." As he nodded his approval.

Sarah chuckled as she said," I guess you are right." And blinked as she seen a light in the distance. She frowned," The Omega Lock. It's almost ready to be opened. We have to stop Megatron now!"

The group nodded as Optimus stated," Autobots charge!" as they transformed and headed for the lock.

Sarah climbed into Ratchet and coughed harder. She looked to see more blood coming out of her mouth. She whispered," I have to hurry. If I don't, I might not make it."

00000000000000000000

Megatron snapped," How much long Knockout? As he was beginning to lose his patience with the medic.

Knockout wiped some lubricant from his forehead and stated," My liege it is complete." As he showed the keys in the right spot and the lock was ready to be turned on.

Megatron smirked," At last, after 300 years, I finally have the power to take over Cybertron." As he motioned for Breakdown to put the All Spark in the middle of the Omega Lock.

Breakdown snorted. He hated following Megatron's orders but he knew if he did not, then they would never see Sarah again. He walked over to the edge and nodded for Knockout to turn on the lock.

Knockout nodded back and flipped the switch as Breakdown poured the All Spark into the lock. He blinked as the ground began shaking wildly.

Starscream looked around, worried that something terrible might be happening. He looked up to see the Omega Lock had begun glowing brightly.

Megatron smirked wider as he said," Yes yes!" as he seen the All Spark light up and create a portal in the middle of the Omega Lock.

Blinking at the sight, Knockout sneered," You have your lock now release Sarah and release us!"

Megatron had his back turned to the medic as he said," Oh? Did I say I would let you go? Oh no dear doctor. I am just getting started with you three. By the way, I think your brat would be a great tester to the Omega Lock's power."

Knockout's optics widened as he sneered," You stay away from her!" as he went to punch Megatron in the face. He blinked as two troops grabbed his servos. He fought against the grasp.

Megatron sneered," I knew I should have let that brat and you go 16 years ago. Now I can finish what I left be." As he aimed his gun at Knockout.

Knockout closed his optics, praying to the Matrix that his death would be quick and painless.

The gun was just about to go off when a sword come flying by Megatron's face plate. He whipped around as Sarah sneered," You! Get away from my father!"

Starscream and Break down looked at each other and then back at Sarah, just really happy to see her and to see that she was alive.

Megatron sneered," What? Do you think that you can stop me?" as he aimed his gun at her.

Sarah smirked," No but I do have some friends." As she motioned as the Autobots came out of the background to join her.

Cackling, Megatron replied," This the best that you could do? The Autobots! Don't make me laugh!'

Optimus stated," Megatron, surrender now, and we can call a truce. Autobots and Decepticons can live together in peace once more."

Megatron sneered, "Never!" as he said," Decepticons! Charge!" as he ordered his troops to attacks.

Sarah shouted," For Cybertron!" as she motioned for the Autobots to begin their assault. She jumped down and ran over to her father.

Knockout hugged her and said," Thank the spark you are alright." And frowned as he seen her coughing.

Sarah had blood all over her mouth this time as she whispered," Father I don't have much time left but I want you to know that I will always be with you no matter what."

Knockout frowned," Why didn't the serum work?"

Sarah coughed harder and said," Ratchet tried to tell you that the serum was a test sample. You tried father that is all that matters."

Breakdown freed Starscream and they ran over to the teenager, hoping that they were not too late.

Sarah coughed again as she looked at Starscream and held her hand up to his face plate. She rubbed it weakly and whispered," Don't forget me."

Starscream's optics watered as he whispered,' No this was not supposed to happen. We had a future. We had talked about it. We were going to spark bond and have sparklings. We were going to live like there was no tomorrow."

Sarah chuckled weakly as she whispered," No tomorrow….I guess there is not one for me now…." As she looked up at the stars.

Breakdown frowned," Sarah hang on. We can get Optimus to heal you. You will be okay. Kiddo hang on." As he shook her lightly.

Sarah whispered," Breakdown, take care of Father and Starscream." As she closed her eyes and drew her last breath.

Knockout's optics widened in horror as he stated,' No no! Sarah come on! You have to wake up!" as he shook her.

Breakdown looked upset as he turned his head, not wanting anyone to see the lubricant shedding from his optics.

Starscream whispered," I cannot believe that she is gone." As he kissed her forehead.

Picking up Sarah's lifeless body, Knockout looked at her face. He whispered," It will not end like this. I can promise you that." As he hugged her tightly.

Breakdown's optics opened wide as Megatron appeared over Knockout. He snapped, "Knockout look out!"

Knockout turned around with his one arm on Sarah and the other one turned into a saw. He slammed his saw into Megatron as he snapped," Starscream! Take Sarah."

Starscream ran over and picked Sarah up from the medic's arm. He held her as he whispered," I cannot believe this is it." As he watched Knockout engaged in battle with Megatron.

He looked at Sarah again and then up at the Omega lock. He looked at her again and then the lock once more.

Breakdown walked over to Starscream as he fought off the troops and said," What is on your mind Screamy?"

Starscream frowned," Breakdown, do you remember what Knockout told you about the Omega Lock?"

Thinking for a moment while dodging troops, Breakdown quickly said," That it has the power to either kill or bring beings back from the dead."

Starscream looked at Sarah once more and said," Exactly."

Frowning, Breakdown said," Starscream what are you planning?"

Starscream said," Just fight off the troops. I have to try to save Sarah and bring her back." As he ran up the stairs.

Breakdown frowned as he continued fighting the troops. His optics widened as he realized what Starscream was going. He snapped," Starscream! It will not work! She is not a bot!"

Starscream snorted," Like hell it won't! I will not give up without a fight!" as he held Sarah in his arms. He looked at the Omega Lock and whispered," Please let this work."

Optimus looked up as Starscream laid Sarah into the All Spark. He whispered," Leaders of past, present, and future, please save this girl. She is the key to saving our world."

Sarah floated for a few minutes into the All Spark and then slowly began sinking until you could not see her anymore.

Starscream waited a few minutes and then frowned. He slid down to his knees and whispered,' Sarah….."

All of a sudden, there was a bright light from the All Spark. Everyone turned to look at the Omega lock as something bright came floating out of it.

Knockout's optics squinted a bit as he said," Sarah." And then they widened.

Arcee said," Optimus look!" as she pointed as a figure came out of the All Spark.

Optimus frowned as he thought to himself," Sarah is that you?"

The being came out of the spark but it was not a human. It was a bot. An automobile bot. The femme looked like Knockout but she was red and black instead of red and white and smaller than him as well.

Also, the femme's wheels were further up on her leg and the two front tires were on her shoulders.

Knockout's eyes widened as he looked to see the symbol on the side of the femme. He whispered," Sarah…'


	22. Chapter 22

**What an Irony Chapter 22**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**Almost to the end! *cries* But fear not, I have a second chapter coming! **

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. She whispered," Why are you all staring at me like that?" and blinked as she seen her hands.

Arcee blinked," How did she become a transformer? As she looked at Optimus.

Optimus closed his eyes and stated," She had low-grade Energon in her system. Her human body was dead but her spirit was still very much alive. I think the All Spark sensed that and gave her a new reason to live."

Bumblebee made a noise as if to say that is amazing! It's never been done before!

Sarah turned around and said," I am a transformer! I am a transformer!" as she twirled around in happiness.

Knockout looked on in happiness as he was just happy that she was alive and back with them. He turned to Megatron and sneered," The road is over for you!"

Megatron sneered," So she became a transformer. Big deal. You forget I have control over the All Spark." As he began glowing from his dark Energon.

The Decepticons and Autobots stepped back as they feared what Megatron might pull next. They looked on as the Decepticon leader touched the portal and he turned to them.

Megatron smirked as he started becoming one with the All Spark. He said," Excellent. I can feel the pulse of the All Spark running through my veins."

Sarah snapped," Hey jerk!" as she threw a sword at him which missed Megatron by mere inches.

Megatron sneered," You. I thought I got rid of you." As he swung his arm at her.

Sarah jumped out of the way and sneered," No you just missed me that is all." As she kicked him off the platform.

Megatron sneered," You think you are so clever do you?" as Sarah jumped to the ground.

Sarah smirked as she said," I don't think. I know." As she took out her other sword and said," How about a fight to the finish. "

Megatron sneered as he ran to Sarah at full force. He blinked," What?" as she ran to the point where he could not catch her.

Sarah said," Hey you missed me!"

Megatron sneered," When I am done with you, Cybertron will be next!"

Optimus slammed the Star Sabor into Megatron's body and said," I do not think so. There is a future here. And it will be good."

Megatron frowned as he held his chest and noticed the Energon leaking. He sneered," Damn you to hell Optimus." As he collapsed to the ground and drew his last fleeting breath.

Sarah walked over to Optimus as she whispered," Is he dead?" as she looked at Megatron then at the Prime bot.

Ratchet stood over Megatron and felt for a pulse. He nodded and said," Megatron is no more."

Knockout sighed in relief as he stated," It's over. At last it's finally over." As he turned to Sarah and whispered," Wow you have grown."

Starscream said," And you obtain quite the body if I do say so myself." As he looked at her.

Sarah grinned as she said," I know isn't it great?!"

Knockout grinned as he held out his arms to hug his daughter. He hugged her tightly refusing to let go. He was so happy to have her back that he wanted to shout to the world that his little girl was back.

Breakdown smirked as he said," So that is how the All Spark works." As he said," That is some pretty sweet rims you have there Sarah."

Sarah grinned as she twirled around and said,' Just like my father. Who else would I have inherited the good looks from?"

Knockout smirked and puffed his chest out proudly when he heard his daughter said that. He said," You look good right now but what about your transformation state?"

Sarah grinned even more as she turned in a high class red sports car complete with black rims and glow in the dark red wheels.

Starscream whistled as he said," I thought you were a turn on before but this takes a new turn."

Sarah grinned as she turned back into her bot self and said," Easy big boy we have a long way to go before we can have each other."

Ratchet said," Before we start going all lovey dovey on each other. Can we at least turn on the All Spark?" as he looked at the Omega Lock.

Sarah blinked as Optimus stated," I think it should be Sarah who does the honors. After all without her, Cybertron would still be in the hands of Megatron."

Breakdown smirked as he said," Go for it kid."

Sarah blinked as she walked up the stairs quietly. She looked at her family and her new friends as well. She said" Here goes nothing." As she flipped the switch and the Omega lock began shaking once more.

Everyone stood back in amazement as the light was aimed directly at the well of the AllSpark. The light shot down the well and the ground began shaking. The whole field was lighting up as Cybertron took on a new phase in its life.

Sarah grinned as she watched all the sparks from the past Matrix of Leaderships rise out of the well and shoot high into the air. She had to admit it was an amazing sight to see.

Breakdown said," Pretty sweet sight eh Knockout?" as he looked up in the sky.

Knockout looked and whispered," Hai amazing sight." As he looked at Arcee and grinned.

Arcee smirked as she said," Hey eyes off the wheels buddy. You may be free now but I am not looking for a mech just yet."

Knockout sighed as the sparks began touching the ground and new life began on Cybertron. He was amazed at how the streets were glowing once more and that the sky never looked so bright with stars.

Starscream walked over to Sarah and slipped his hand into hers. He whispered" Now we can be together forever."

Sarah grinned," Together. And nothing can keep us apart this time. I am sure of it."

Starscream grinned as he said,' You know the Decepticons are without a leader now. Which means the job is open. Who should we get for the job?"

Sarah's optics widened at the realization and she looked at him. She said," I am the leader now?" as she looked on in disbelief.

Breakdown smirked," Only if you want to be."

Sarah looked down at the ground. It was such a huge responsibility. But with her being leader, the possibilities were endless!

Sarah looked at the Autobots and the Decepticons. She said," I, Sarah Bleaker, do hearby agree to be your leader. I am now Matrix of the Leadership and Decepticon leader forever more!"

The troops cheered as well as the other bots that she had come to know and love. They were grateful to have such a wonderful leader after all this time.

Sarah grinned as she walked up to Optimus. In her hand, she held the sword of Megatron. She said," Optimus Prime, I wish for you to accept this sword as a token of the Decepticons treaty for peace."

Optimus nodded his head in approval as he took the sword and stated," Thank you Sarah and I agree. It's time the Autobots and Decepticons learned to live under one nation and one planet."

Sarah nodded as she bowed before Optimus and stated," I shall see to it that my troops help your bots in any means necessary in order to restore Cybertron to its original glory."

Optimus nodded as he said," I accept your offer. Now there is one other thing that we need to do here."

Sarah blinked in confusion as she said," Really what?"

Optimus stated," You need a transformer name. Any ideas on what you might want for your name?"

Sarah looked at her new body features and realized that she was no longer human. So, of course, she was going to need a new name.

Knockout whispered," Any ideas?"

Sarah thought about it for a few minutes and then grinned. She said," My new transformer name shall be" and then looked at her father and Breakdown. Then she looked at Starscream.

Optimus stated "What is it going to be Sarah?"

Sarah grinned as she stated sincere like," Starout."

Starscream blinked as he said," Are you sure that is what you want S…I mean Starout?"

Sarah looked at him and smiled," I could not think of a better name for me."

Optimus stated," And a fine name that is indeed."

Knockout stated," Does that mean you don't want to be known as Sarah anymore?" as he looked worried.

Sarah chuckled as she said," I will always be Sarah Bleaker but now that I am a transformer, well, things are different let's just put it that way.

Optimus stated," There is one more thing to do now Sarah if you will come with me."

Sarah blinked but nodded as she and Optimus left through a ground bridge. She blinked as they returned to the base on Earth.

Jack said,' Optimus. Is everything okay?" as he looked up at the bot. He blinked as he said," Who is this Optimus?"

Optimus stated," This is Sarah or should I say Starout."

Sarah grinned as she bent down and hugged him. She whispered," I want to thank you, Raf, and Miko for showing me that there was good in the world. If I had no came into your lives, I might still be following Megatron now."

Miko said,' You became a transformer? That is wicked!" as she said,' So who is leading the Decepticons now?"

Sarah grinned more as she stated," Why I am of course and don't worry I will come back to visit often."

Raf said," Take care of yourself Sarah and send us messages on how you are doing."

Jack nodded as he said," Optimus thank you and I wish you all the best of luck on Cybertron."

Optimus nodded as he said" We will miss all of you but we shall come back and see how you are all doing from time to time."

Sarah stood up as Optimus motioned it was time for them to go. She walked to the ground bridge and turned to look at Jack.

Jack waved at her as he said," Don't forget us!"

Sarah grinned as she nodded and ran through the ground bridge to meet up with Optimus. Her new life was just beginning and she could not wait to learn about how to be a transformer.


	23. Chapter 23

**What an Irony Epilogue**

**Remember: I do not own any of these characters except for Sarah! Everyone belongs to Hub, Hasbro, and all the other owners! Enjoy this fanfic!**

**I am here at the end! **** But there is good news. If you loved this fanfic enough, I am coming out with a second chapter so you can see Starout (aka Sarah's) journey through the Autobot world. **

Sarah sighed as she looked on to watch the Autobots and Decepticons working together for the first time in 300 years.

She was so amazed at the technology that Cybertron seemed to have. And she was eager to make her leadership role the best ever.

Blinking, Sarah watched as her father walked up to where she was at. She whispered," It's amazing isn't it?

Knockout grinned as he said," It is except for one thing. Street racing."

Sarah grinned as she said," So you think you can beat me at a race." As she brushed off her shoulders.

Knockout smirked as he said," Why don't we find out?" as he turned into a car.

Sarah grinned as she transformed and sneered," Gee that is a nice finish. Too bad it will be ruined when I get done with you."

Breakdown chuckled as he aimed the flag and said," On your mark! Get set! Go!" as he threw the flag down.

Starscream chuckled as he watched father and daughter racing. It was certainly a sight to see.

Sarah grinned as she hit the gas and passed her father. She said," See you at the finish line!"

Knockout smirked," that is what you think! "As he hit his own gas and crossed the finish line. He said" Looks like I win."

Sarah frowned," Hey that was not fair!" as she turned back into a bot.

Knockout smirked," Who said anything about fair" as he hugged his daughter.

Sarah grinned as she was just happy that she was back with her new family and friends once more.

00000000000000000000000000000

The day had finally come for Sarah to take the role of leader with the Decepticons. She was so proud she did not know what to do.

Knockout watched on proud as could be as Starscream presented her with her sword. He said," I am shedding lubricant." As he wiped a tear away.

Breakdown chuckled," Easy there old friend. Save the tears for later." As he watched Sarah looked at the Decepticons.

Sarah walked up to the podium and said," I am honored that you have chosen me to be your next leader. And I promise to lead you all in the ways that were bestowed upon me by my family and new friends."

The troops cheered as Optimus stated," We are now one once again."

Sarah grinned as she nodded," Hai of course. But I still cannot get used to being a transformer."

Optimus chuckled," It takes time. Believe me I know."

Sarah grinned as she looked on and nodded her approval. At last she was truly happy.

0000000000000000000000000

Sarah grinned as she took out her data pad in her new quarters and began writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my first official day as Decepticon leader. It was not so bad even though I still have to get used to everyone calling me Lady or my liege lol._

_And guess what? Today Starscream and I spark bonded. It was such an incredible feelings and I am proud to be called his femme._

_The Autobots seem to be getting along better with the Decepticons but I think it's for my sake more than everyone else's at times. _

_The humans on Earth miss us though. I go back for a visit from time to time but they want us to come home. Maybe someday we shall return to Earth…._

_Oh Breakdown is doing well. He in fact has met a femme named Moonstar and they seem to be getting along well. I hope there is a spark bond in the future with them. He deserves some happiness after all. _

_And I bet you are wondering about Father and Arcee. Well, I am, happy to report I now have a mother as well! Can you believe that? __ It's still taking some getting used to because it was always Father and I against the world._

_And as for my bond with my father…..it's getting stronger every day. He always tells me that I was the best thing that ever happened in this war and that I saved Cybertron._

_Well it's time for me to recharge. I still cannot get used to this recharge thing. Maybe I will someday._

_Signing out for the night. The ever Beautiful Starout._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah closed her eyes as she took in the air. She was amazed that she was on Cybertron and even more amazed at how well everything was coming.

Knockout walked up behind her and said," My sparkling…."

Sarah turned around and whispered,' Yes father?"

Knockout shook his head and said,' Nothing. Let's go down and help the others shall we?"

Sarah grinned as father and daughter walked down the hill. That is the tale of the Decepticon warrior turned leader and how she lead Cybertron to the victory. In the end, she not only gained friends but her family's bond became stronger than ever.

You might think that this is the end of her story but you are wrong. There are other tales coming of the Deception leader but we shall leave that to another story.


End file.
